


The Place For Me And You

by QueenSapphire



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Breaking news, Cameron Campbell is an even bigger piece of trash than usual, Camp Camp is located in Ottawa National Forest, CandyCarl rarepair deluxe, Child Neglect, David Greentree, David grew up in Huntsville Ontario Canada, David is Canadian, David is Pansexual, End of Summer at Camp Camp, F/M, Gen, Gwen and David both currently live in Lansing Michigan, Gwen is Bisexual, Gwen is Latina, Gwendolen Isabella Santos, Gwenvid maybe???, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Max is Aromantic, Max is Hindu, Maxwell Singh, Mental Abuse, Mental Scarring, Mom!Gwen, Mr Honey Nuts aka the most important character in Camp Camp, Neil is currently very gay for Harrison, Nikki and Neil are step-siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent's Day Never Happened AU, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Physical Scarring, Update 1: Max is now Asexual Panromantic, Update 2: Max is now Hindu by familial association/is an Atheist, and see y'all think im messin with you tho, and they're used to living together anyway, but that's not really relevant to this overall story, can you tell I'm from Tumblr yet or should I go even more cringe, dadvid, don't question these very specific and geographically out of the way locations, fake real names i'm mostly sorta but sorta not borrowing from Run Away Home shoosh, i have my reasons, local 10 year old has depression from neglectful parents, local nature dad and trash mom cure depression with love attention and waffles, max starves himself because nobody cared, so eating real home cooking makes him cry a lot, they're more so together in 1 place because it cuts costs, this one also isn't that important to know but shhhh you can't prove anything, with the most EXTENSIVE background and character development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSapphire/pseuds/QueenSapphire
Summary: ~Max knew it. He should never have let that shitty Camp Man get any of his hopes up.Nobody's coming for him, because nobody cares about him. All he has left to care about in this world is Mr. Honey Nuts.Well, except David. Gwen too, on a good day. Max sure as hell would never admit that, though. Not aloud, anyway.~





	1. The End of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MicrosuedeMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosuedeMouse/gifts), [JunebugPancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunebugPancakes/gifts), [ErinisMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinisMagic/gifts).



> ~
> 
> Wow, my first fic ever on A03 and I've already ruined the tag system. Lord save us all...
> 
> Okay, so, long story short I love Camp Camp, I love Dadvid AU's, I'm generic Fandom-Trash and decided to just make my own fanfic because hey, what do I have to lose? I have no clue where I'm really taking this story other than for the first like, 5/6 chapters? After that it's as good a guess your's as it is mine. This first chapter is, well, something. And probably one of the shortest I'll end up writing.
> 
> The little ~'s are meant, usually, to signify a significant perspective or scene change. They usually just break up the endless sea of non-paragraphs. See also: I'm a fuckin idiot and take 12 years to get to the point in my writing, so expect a lot of nonsense and too-long descriptions to bog down the narrative. You've been warned.
> 
> And kudos to the three awesome writers I gifted this fic to, you all made amazing works of your own that inspired me not only to make this fic, but make this account in general. So, from the bottom of my heart, Thank You!!
> 
> Enjoy! Or don't, that's okay too.
> 
> Edit: Hey, we finally got that Beta'd version in, y'all. The update schedule is now officially every other week, i.e., I'm running a bi-weekly kind of thing here now and for, presumably, all my fics in the future. This should be slightly less ass to look at now, so again, please enjoy!
> 
> ~

~

David: Gooooooooooood Morning, Camp Campbell Campers!! Alright kiddos, as I'm sure you're all aware, your parents will be here later on today to pick you up and bring you back home. So, let's make this the best last day of Summer Camp ever! We'll get to run through all your favorite camp activities today, and at the end of the day, have a huge bonfire to celebrate all the great times we've had here at Camp Campbell. Doesn't that sound like the best time ever?

The overwhelming lack of enthusiasm hung heavy in the mess-hall of half-awake campers, eating their less-than-nutritional farewell breakfast meal of dry flapjacks, gross scrambled eggs, mostly-burnt toast, and powdery orange juice. At least none of the food was too questionable for Camp Campbell's standards, but even the most innocent of campers knew this was just to get through the left-over food supplies so nothing would need to be wasted come summer's end. After all, his co-counciler Gwen sure wasn't gonna eat the shit they had to provide on a daily basis for these kids, and David was a surprisingly strict diet-follower, not that his skinny body needed the slimming down.

Gwen: David, can you please shut the fuck up? It's like...9 in the morning, and I'm not ready for this high-energy bullshit so early.

Gwen, always the defeatist at his side, held her head in one hand and mug of coffee in the other, not able to nurse her own headache and suffocate the sleep inside her with her standard brew of choice; spiced drip coffee with 2 sugars and whatever shitty creamer they had on hand. She had her bottle of anxiety medication at the counselor's eating table and some generic trashy magazine at the ready to dull her mind with as she did every morning.

David: Come on Gwen, we've got to take hold of the day we're given and make the most of our final hours with all the amazingly talented campers here! Besides, it's good to start your day off early and full of joy! Nothing wrong with putting some pep in your step.

All David could hear in response was the dull groan of his favorite grumpy camper from the other side of the mess hall, hoodie-covered head buried into the paint-chipped wooden table he sat in. Once again to David's disappointment, Max continued to do everything in his power to avoid the QuarterMaster’s cooking, and had only a coffee to drink. As much as David was not a real fanatic of the QM's cooking himself, he was never able to understand how a growing-boy like Max would be able to function without a proper meal to fuel his mind for the day.

Max: David, go to hell. Nobody cares about your shitty activities, all anybody wants to do is get this final fucking day over with and not die of boredom or health hazards before we leave. Well, most of us anyway..

Max stabbed his favorite plastic knife, sharpened meticulous over the many lengthy summers here at Camp Campbell, into the soft, easily pierced wood of the table; which spooked his equally tired-pal Neil with the sudden shake to the rickety table. His other summer pal Nikki was more than excited to have the extra jolt to wake her tense body and mind up, doubling the speed of consumption on the pile of mashed paste she often turned her meals into.

David: Good Morning Max! First off, please, though it is the final day of camp, I must strongly advise you to keep your language more appropriate.

Max: Yeah, in your dreams, asshole.

David: Secondly, while I'm sure everybody here is more than excited to return home, we should be looking on this as a joyful time! A time to make our final camp-memories and bond with one-another for the last time until next summer rolls around and you all come back for yet another summer of fun at Camp Campbell!

Neil: Yeah right, the second I get out of this hell hole, I'll off myself before I ever willingly set foot in this joke of a camp again. Be thankful I'm too young to sue this hot-dumpster fire of a camp. Science Camp my ass...

Max: Don't you fucking dare leave me to rot at this shitty camp, Neil! I'm not putting up with this place for another summer without somebody equally as miserable as me to suffer here too, and Nikki sure as hell isn't gonna bother to use what few brain-cells she has in her head to even try to pretend like she hates this garbage camp. I'm pretty sure she's beyond the concept of unhappiness.

Their younger friend didn't even hear them over shoveling the pile of slop into her waiting gullet, a disgustingly sweet grin on her face the whole time. 

Neil: Look man, I don't wanna spend any time here longer than I have to. I'm a man of science and I need to be properly air-conditioned and left alone in the cold metallic room filled with the comforting whirr of computers! And this place? This is the last place on Earth I'd wanna return to on purpose.

Max: Don't fuck me over like this Neil, I mean it!

Gwen: I swear to God if you little shits don't SHUT UP I'll personally shove each of you into a dumpster and burn this fucking place to the ground!

Max simply flipped her the bird, and if David wasn't there she's SO be ready to flip him the bird back. Gwen instead held her head in her hands and groaned.

Gwen: I'm so fucking ready for camp to be over.

David: That's the spirit, Gwen!~

~

With their morning salutations (and arguments) out of the way as usual, David simply returned to his breakfast table, smile never wavering as he began to do his 5th check on today's activities like he did every morning. His smart-phone was already booted up to a new Farmer's Almanac audio track he'd been itching to get to all summer, David finally quieted down for the day, to the relief of many campers already too exhausted by his unending-positivity. Once he finally had some peace and quiet, Max decided to just nap through the rest of the morning, but not before nursing his bad mood with the only relief he could be afforded in this awful camp: black coffee. It filled him with heat which his ice-cold attitude and skinny body desperately needed, and made even him just a bit more bearable in the morning.

If there was one thing Max would ever admit about this terrible camp he was forced into coming back to year after year, it’s that at least the coffee wasn't shitty. Granted, he shouldn't even have access to coffee since it's technically Gwen's personal stash of coffee grounds he also uses, but he's not above blackmailing her to get it. Serves her right for faking serious sickness everytime she's on her period just so she can do nothing but lounge around in her personal cabin, watch trash tv, and gorge herself on chocolate. Good thing she's such an audible whine-ass, otherwise he'd never have gotten the idea to steal a heating-pad from the stuck-up Den-Mother of the nearby Flower-Scouts troop. She probably didn't need it anyway at her age, Max reasoned, and it was for a good cause. Now he gets half of her coffee stash every summer because she's always too emotionally tired to care as long as he doesn't run her out before summer's over.

After his short and shitty nap, predictably devoid of any happy dreams as usual, Max woke up to the sound of David excitedly going over the plans aloud for the final camp day. Max couldn't care less, and just wanted to return to the awful discomfort of sleep, but he couldn't even get that in this shitty camp with David's overly-saccharine sounding voice booming over the mess hall. At least when this was all over, he'd be rid of David for the rest of this year and most of next year. He couldn't wait. Not that going home was his idea of a grand time either, but at least at home things were quiet. Maybe in a few years when he gets taller he'll be able to actually strangle David and can just live out his life as a hermit in the woods.

Yeah right, Max wouldn't last a day without coffee. 

 

~ Many Hours Later ~

 

After a decent dinner, they finally got the bonfire lit up. It was even taller than David, and that's saying something. Everybody stared in amazement at just how cool it was. Sure, it wasn't actually that interesting, but it just felt really cool to be a part of. The roaring heat made everybody feel super comfy, and it lit up the campsite around them. Everybody was winding down on wooden log-halfs turned to seats, chatting about the day they had. Even Max had trouble denying just how much they actually got to do in one day. Most days, it was just them focusing on one or no kid's camp in particular, maybe two kid's camps on a smooth-day. David really went all out today though in his planning, and they practically visited everybody's camp in some shape or form.

After breakfast, Nerris held a cosplay contest with help from Preston in making the costumes, and got Gwen and David to help her by being judges. Later, Ered and Dolph teamed up to teach the campers how to not only ride a skateboard in style, but how to decal one to make it unique to them and their skating style. Once they took a break to eat lunch, Harrison and (surprisingly enough) Neil took to the stage to show off a bunch of Magical and Scientific tricks in tandem, which nobody expected, but everybody liked their odd dynamic and comedic back and forth. Once that was done, Nikki went against Nurf in an over-the-top wrestling match, and it was pretty fun to watch.

They really got Gwen excited to watch those two kids beat the shit out of each-other in ridiculous ways, and though that had made David squirm in worry for his camper's safety, he was glad they were all getting along in their own ways. He'd thought long and hard about who to help who with what and was glad to see it was working out quite well so far. The only campers he'd been stuck on how to represent via activities were Max, who he'd found out while making his list had no assigned camp to him on his enrollment forums (which he needs to talk to Max about later), and Space Kid since space was such an unknown concept for David to be creative with.

~

Space Kid: Hey, look everybody! The stars are all coming out tonight! Haha, you can't get such a clear view of Cepeheus and Cygnus back home in the city! They're in the middle of the sky during August right now, so you know what's around them based on who’s in the middle. Wow, Cassiopeia is so clear tonight too, right over near Cepeheus! And look below Cygnus, you can see Aquila and Capricornus! Then to the east there's Aquarius and north of that Pisces and Pegasus . . .

Well, that solved itself quite nicely. Everybody looked up, some eating s'mores or drinking hot-chocolate, while Space Kid explained what the different constellations were and some general space-history. David looked around while everybody was busy looking up, a satisfied looking-smile on his face. Everybody was finally having fun, everybody had a smile on their face. Even Gwen was finally having a good time since everybody was too relaxed to make her life hell on Earth. She'd probably start singing in a bit with David on his guitar like they often did to close out Camp every year. It was, embarrassingly enough for Gwen, her favorite part of working at Camp Campbell.

And then David's eyes fell curiously on Max, who'd been mostly reserved the whole day minus breakfast that morning. David noticed that he wasn't looking up at the sky. He wasn't sitting by anybody either. Max was just on his own little log, holding onto a deep-blue backpack which fittingly matched his favorite hoodie in color. He looked...sad. Even a little lonely. David knew Max didn't like being treated like a kid, but he was one, and he was very clearly not that happy right now. He wasn't angry though either, which is usually how he was all of camp. His go-to pals of Nikki and Neil were off by other campers, either looking up at the sky, staring at the bonfire and eating, or just chatting with others. They were most likely trying to exchange contact information with others since it would be nearly a whole year before they might meet again at camp, possibly longer.

~

David couldn't stand to see Max like this, so he quietly got up and went over to sit by him. He looked a bit startled at first by the sudden movement and presence of somebody, but once he saw it was just David, he relaxed. Well, relaxed as best as Max could be, anyway. 

David: Heya Max. Mind if I sit by you tonight? 

He gave off his signature happy-smile to Max, which was met, strangely, by not very much of anything.

Max: Whatever. You'll just do whatever you want anyway.

David felt a little sting of hurt from that distant comment as he did, indeed, sit down anyway. Max didn't look up to reply to him, he just stared down into the blue fabric of his backpack and waited, practically silently. Whenever Max insulted him usually, it was fiery and passionate and, to David's eyes, clearly his way of connecting with others. But this was just....empty. Distant. Like being given the cold shoulder, but this seemed more vulnerable than that. That wasn't the Max David knew, and that worried him a bit. Maybe Max was just sad to be leaving camp? As much as David would be, embarrassingly enough, happy to know Max would miss Camp Campbell, he knew that was not a very likely case.

Well, the boy was all alone right now. He'd not been interacting much with his two closest friends all day, not after their little scuffle this morning, though they seemed on decent enough terms. But they had been pretty busy doing other things today and performing their own camp-activities with others, and with such a jam-packed day of fun times, Max hadn't had much time to really bond with them, or really, any campers today. Maybe he just felt excluded? He didn't have any kind of camp signed up for him at all, only the bare minimum filled out on his camper enrollment forms as well, but that was probably just some signing-up errors. Perhaps his parents were rushed in signing Max up this year. Regardless, David didn't wanna stick him in with something he didn't care about, but he couldn't decide what to include him in at this point. He doubted now would be a good time to awkwardly make Max try to bond with Space Kid over space stuff, so he was out of ideas on that front.

David: Max...you mind if I ask you some questions? 

Max: Whatever.

David: Okay....well uh, I saw on your enrollment paperwork that you were never signed up for any specific kind of camp. So, I wanted to know what you'd originally came to Camp Campbell for, so that next year, we can really be prepared for you to have lots of fun next year at camp!

Though it lacked a bit of his usual creativity, Max finally started responding.

Max: Ugh, you idiot. I didn't come to Camp for anything. I wasn't signed up for anything, because it doesn't matter. I got sent here because it was more convenient than watching me all summer.

David: Come now Max, surely you can't expect me to believe you didn't get signed up for Camp without anything in mind. There must have been something your parents wanted to have you learn in coming to Camp Campbell.

Max: Yeah, it’s that nobody gives a shit what we do here, when all camp really is is an excuse to not have to deal with your own kid....

David felt a bit uncomfortable with how easily dismissive Max is about all this. Surely he wasn't being serious. That would be just...very unlike what a parent should ever be. Though, in a way, David felt he wasn't kidding around. Sure, David too felt like camp wasn't great when he first came here as a child, and he was a smidge cross with his mother over a few overlapping matters, but he quickly knew what it meant to have fun at camp and how rewarding it felt to hold Camp Campbell pride in his heart and soul. Why couldn't he get Max to feel that way either?

David: Well, what do you want to be able to do at camp, then? What kind of camp suits your tastes best, Max?

Max: This is stupid... I don't care about what I'd wanna do here, because I don't wanna be here at all, David. You don't care either, this is all just you doing your "Camp Campbell Councilor duty" so you and your shitty boss don't get sued for being a fucking joke of a camp.

David: Max! That's quite the horribly inaccurate information you're carrying around with you. Sure, certain ways we might...run this camp compared to others might seem a bit...legally vague, but I pride myself on caring about every last single camper here. I only want you all to have a fun summer camp experience you can look back on and smile about. I care very much, Max.

Max: . . . Yeah sure, whatever..

David could feel Max starting to shut him out again, and he wanted to keep his heart open, make sure Max didn't shut himself away from the help he needed again. David wanted to leave a strong impact on this child. It was already his third returning year to Camp Campbell, yet David couldn't recall a single happy memory of Camp that involved Max in it. Well, to David, any memory of his campers was more than enough to be considered happy, but Max was always an elusive figure at the camp. He'd really only ever seen Max try once for anyone or anything, ever, and that was this year during the Order of the Sparrow bonfire. He was so shocked at how much effort he'd put into helping design those "Indian" clothes, and organizing the bonfire with all the campers. Not even Gwen would care enough to rally the campers into cheering up David like that, but Max really tried to pick him up when he was at his own worst.

While David stewed on how to help Max see what he meant, he noticed Max fumbling with his backpack, rummaging around with stuff inside. He slyly pulled out his favorite teddy-bear and just looked it over. It was filthy, sagged, had holes with stuffing sticking out in clumps and cut-into marks everywhere, but was still quite fat with fluffy stuffing. He ran his thumb over a spot on its face, where one of its button eyes had gone missing. The original connecting threads still stuck out effortlessly from the "eye-socket" of the brown bear, and its ever-happy smile sewn into the lower half of his face contrasted heavily to it's poor shape. He looked at the sad little bear in the boy’s hand, and wished he could find a way to make Max happier today. And then, it came to him. He could. And he would.

~

Max couldn't wait to leave Camp Campbell. It was a shitty camp shitty parents sent their shitty kids to, just so they didn't have to deal with them. Even the shitty brochure knew why he was sent here. David could try to sell it six ways from Sunday and it wouldn't make any difference. Max knew. It was just a waste of time to care about anybody, or anything. Caring just got you hurt in the end. It always did. But David would never let the issue be. If he did, well, he wouldn't be David now would he? No, David was a total opposite of Max. He cared too much, too often. And it often hurt him for it, but he would never stopped. Not once. But . . . 

. . . Why?

It wasn't long after their conversation and Max had stuffed his stuffed animal away again that David got up and handed his guitar to Gwen, who looked quite confused. He knew she couldn't play, all she knew how to really do was sing a little. And in her own opinion, it wasn't great singing either, much to David's disapproval every time she said so. David was up to something odd, and she wasn't too hesitant to let him go without good reason.

Gwen: David? What's up, aren't you gonna stick around for campfire songs? That's like, your favorite part of all this every year.

David couldn't lie about that, he did enjoy a good song here and there on his guitar, and he rarely had everybody in a good enough mood to let him play. But, it would have to be skipped out on this year. Max needed help right now, and that was more than worthwhile to pass up the chance.

David: Well yes, normally I do enjoy campfire-side songs! But eheh, I'm a bit tuckered out from all the fun we had today, so I think I'm gonna take a short walk around the campus tonight to relax before the parents start to show up. But uh, let's have Ered play a bit though; you'd been meaning to try out my guitar anyway, hadn't you Ered?

Ered looked over to him, not sure what David really meant. She could play a decent bit, sure, but she wasn't exactly looking to get in some practice at the moment. David didn't usually propose she do things like this, but she could tell he had somewhere important to be. He had that nervous smile and those fidgety hands he had every time he lied or stretched the truth. She had a pretty decent last day at camp though thanks to all his planning, so she'd give him a break and play along for now.

Ered: Yeah, Gwen, let's show these kids the cool kind of campfire songs. I can play a mean tune or two, so lemme at it.

Gwen still felt a bit off about all this, but decided to drop it for now. Whatever David was doing couldn't end up being that bad if it’s on the last day. At least, she hoped so. And if Ered wasn't against this like she was for many things at camp for not being "cool enough", then that was at least enough proof to quite her anxiety to rest. 

Gwen: ...Alright then. Hey you little shits, song time. You all know the rules, nothing dirty or super long, no song repeats, everybody gets 1 request. Yes, I'm talking about you, Nurf! I uh, guess you take this then, Ered.

Ered took the guitar and gave it a gentle test-strum. It sounded pretty decent for being such an old piece, nicely polished wood and strong strings. She could jam to this, even if she preferred electric.

Ered: Wicked. ~ Anybody got a cool request?

Nikki shot up from her sitting position on the ground against her log by Nurf and Nerris, and raised her hand so high you'd think she'd ripped one arm off so she could hold it with the other one. Knowing her, she would if she could. 

Nikki: Ooooh, oh oh ohhhh!!! Pick me, pick me!!

Gwen sighed. And the madness began.

Gwen: *sigh* Yes, Nikki?

Nikki: We should play my Mama's favorite, Sweet Caroline! I love that song, and its sounds so cool when everybody gets to sing along!!

Ered: Now that's a cool suggestion if I've ever heard one, Nikki.~ Know the lyrics, Gwen?

Gwen half-nodded and half shook her head no. She'd heard the song before a few times, but didn't know all the lyrics by heart. Nikki, on cue, ran up and got right by Gwen, ready to sing her heart out. Nikki mostly wanted to just impress Ered, but she also just really liked singing along to Sweet Caroline. Who wouldn't?

As David got up to leave before the call of a sing-along stole him away from his mission at hand, he stopped to get Max's attention.

David: Hey, Max, why don't you take a walk with me? I'm sure you must be baking in your hoodie by the bonfire, so let's go someplace cooler. 

Max's first thought was to just tell David to fuck off, since the last thing Max wanted to do when hot was take a stupid nature walk and get even warmer. But, the thought of sitting here willingly by Nikki as she blared out song lyrics loudly for the rest of the night was no better really, almost worse. So he just rolled his eyes, pulled his backpack over his shoulders and trudged behind David. 

With the warmth of the bonfire now behind them, they walked for a while. Max was barely paying attention, but soon felt the glow of electric lighting nearby. He only needed a moment to see where they had ended up. It seems their destination wasn't, however, a lap around Camp Campbell, but instead to David's personal cabin he shared with Gwen.

What the fuck was David up to now?

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~
> 
> No, that wasn't a real cliff-hanger, it was just me wanting to separate this and the next chapter better than...not at all. If you liked this, I hope you enjoy this but even slower and twice as long for the next bit.
> 
> Edit: (Hey, so incase you didn't read up top, this was the Beta'd version of this chapter. To all those who thought this had updated early in terms of new chapters, sorry to disappoint you. I do have it finished and Beta'd, but since I didn't have Ch. 3 finished and beta'd by the 10th, it'll go up as planned on the 17th. Sorry for not being able to get ahead enough to post early, I hope the wait will be worth it to you all!)
> 
> In any case, please post a comment below if stuff looks really stupid, or I've left any mistakes in. Plus, just hearing how y'all enjoy this opening bit forever puts me in a happy mood, and helps give me motivation to do better with the writing process! :D
> 
> But hey, here's an unedited version of the tags I had prepared for this because i didn't know how the tagging system would work before today. It's uh, a lot. So enjoy this bit of terrible right here, and uh, tune in next time for cute shit and sad thoughts.
> 
> David Adopts Max AU, end of summer, CC Max, CC David, CC Gwen, CC Mr. Honey Nuts, the most important camp camp character, with the most EXTENSIVE background and character development, see y'all think i'm shittin' with you tho, abusive parents, Dadvid, maybe Mom!Gwen too, uh Gwenvid maybe?????, they're more so together in 1 place because it cuts costs, and they're used to living together anyway, Parent's Day never happened, Max is Hindu, Gwen is Latina, David is Canadian, Maxwell Singh, David Greentree, Gwendolen Isabella Santos, fake real names i'm mostly sorta but sorta not borrowing from Run Away Home shoosh, mentioned child abuse, past child abuse, physical scarring, mental scarring, child neglect, max starves himself because nobody cares, so eating real home cooking makes him cry a lot, David is 200% extra (TM) when he cooks especially for Max and its wholesome, David is Pansexual, Gwen is Bisexual, Max is Aromantic, but that's not really relevant to this overall story, Neil is currently secretly gay for Harrison, this one also isn't that important to know but shhhh you can't prove anything, Nikki and Neil are step-siblings, Cameron Campbell is in even bigger piece of shit than usual, breaking news, local 10 year old has depression from neglectful parents, local nature dad and trash mom cure depression with love attention and waffles, Camp Camp is located in Ottawa national forest, Gwen and David both currently live in Lansing Michigan, David comes from Huntsville in Ontario Canada, don't question these very specific and geographically out of the way locations, I have my reasons, updated tags as needed
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, I don't know, either.
> 
> ~


	2. Trust: Repaired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the arguably better Ch. 2, on the due date as promised! At least it's a bit longer this time and actually goes live looking like I know how to do basic spell-checks. You can thank my main girl @Red-Productions on Tumblr for helping, she's such a sweetheart and helps me more than I deserve! This chapter, following through and up to Ch. 4, all fall under the "Trust" arc of this story. This is 1 of the 2 three-chapter arcs I have planned for this story, so do with this information what you will and enjoy weird and/or stupid chapter titles. The arc is about, well, what it says on the tin. Trust.
> 
> Also, in other exciting news, from this chapter forwards I'll be providing my chapter notes at the end of each chapter. This not only gives you insight into my unfiltered ideas for the plot-line of each chapter, it lets you all see how stupid I am and why sometimes I very-much know where I'm going in this story. And why other-times, I'm mainly just bullshitting my way into your hearts and minds, word by word, plot-thread by plot-thread, making shit up on the fly and deviating hard left from what I set myself up to write. Take it as a way to gauge how on-track I am with my writing, perhaps.
> 
> WARNING: These are obviously plot notes filled with spoilers, as in they're essentially the script for these chapters, so don't look at 'em early if you don't wanna spoil yourself. I can't stop you, but take it from me. You'll never learn anything down there story-wise you wouldn't really learn from the chapter itself. You've been warned!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> ~

~

With a twist of a key and stiff shove, David welcomed Max into his humble home away from home. Not that Max wanted to go in, but David would get his way one way or the other if he refused, so best to get this over with, he thought. Not like he wanted to go back to the other campers yet anyway. The decor was...probably mostly David's handiwork. Wooden picture frames around various camp photos and memorabilia from summers past, hand carved with detail and care, hung on nearly every wall. Gross yellow and green colored everything that wasn't just plain wooden was peppered around the room. There was some desks, a medical-cabinet, cheesy clocks with twisted twigs for hands, and just about every possible camp-styled piece of furniture you could imagine. They even had a shitty black and white wooden TV in a corner atop an old wooden table, with two rocking-chairs in front of it, each with colorful woolen-blankets.

David probably knit those for Gwen and himself since, even in the summer, it could get a little chilly at night if there were any storms in the general area. Knowing David, he'd probably hand-carved or made more than half the decorations in the entire camp, let alone just for this one room. With the budget this camp had, no way anything here was bought unless Mr. Campbell was unable to steal or weasel his way out of absolutely needing to buy it. Cheap bastard.

David still had his half of the Staff of the Order of the Sparrow, now hanging above the door's frame due to it's shortened size since it was broken in half. Max still feels like shit that the stupid duck-tape didn't end up keeping it together when he tried to repair it. He really wanted to make it as good as before, but of course David wouldn't have minded either way. That was just how David was like. He cared no matter what, whether or not you actually tried your very best or did the least possible to succeed. It always irritated Max.

David: Take a seat while I go get something, Max. Sit anywhere you like.

With a cheesy smile stuck to his face, David moved across the room to a general-supplies closet, and started to rummage around in there. Max didn't have the foggiest idea as to what he was trying to find. Probably just some shittily-wrapped craft project he wanted to give to the kid. He just shrugged it off and went over to the closest seat, one of the rocking-chairs with the blankets on it, and lethargically sat in it. Max just wanted to get this stupid day over with already, but of course it can't be that simple. He can never just sulk on his own, not with David in the equation.

After about a solid 3-4 minutes of searching, David finally found what he was looking for. At least, the stupid grin on his face made it seem like he did. With a gentle stride across the room, he sat down in the other rocking-chair besides, holding a very dingy-looking box in his hands. It looked like it was meant to hold craft-project supplies in it, and it was certainly not some kind of gift. If Max knew him, which he did, he'd never let a present of any kind go to anyone without the most over the top and colorful of boxes to hold the surprise in. He just sat in silence, holding his tiny backpack in his arms since he couldn't sit comfortably in the chair with it on his back.

David: Now, I've been wanting all day to find a perfect way to send you off from this Summer with the best kind of memories possible, but for the life of me, I hadn't been able to come up with anything I'd be able to bet you'd want. It couldn't just be a fun activity, or a simple little knick-knack, though if you still wanted one, I can always find something special to make for you in that way for next summer. But then, I thought of the perfect thing I could do!

Max looked a bit lost on what the camp man was trying to get to here, but looked even more surprised when he unzipped the case of supplies. From where he sat, inside he could see there were many little spools of string, sewing needles, thimbles, pincushions, and an assortment of different sized and colored decorative pieces, like buttons, ribbons, and jewels.

David: Now, tell me, do you still have your little stuffed bear friend on you, Max? Ahh, now, what was his name again...? Mr... Honey Buns, right?

The dots quickly connected in his head. He felt a surge of unexplainable warmth in his chest, like a small fire burning in his soul. It wasn't any kind of real anger, not like the kind he felt when David tried to get him to be happy or see things his way. No, this was a different kind of fire. This one was based in fear. Blind, terrified fear of losing what little he had left. He was scared. And that pissed him off.

~

Max: ...y-you...don't you fucking even think about it, camp man! Don't even THINK of touching Mr. Honey Nuts!!

David was startled by this sudden-reaction to his half-spoken offer. Max had an expression on his face David had trouble pinning to one emotion. He looked panicked, no, worried, but also angry and...scared, perhaps? Max's armed clung desperately to the backpack, like his very life was inside it. David tried to shake off his surprise and calm Max down a bit.

David: A-ah, Mr. Honey Nuts, that was it. Now Max, there's no reason to be afraid about me handling your little friend, I just saw he might be in need of a little check-up is all. I'll be very gentle in my work with him.

Max: Yeah, right! You think I was born yesterday!? You and your fucking hands aren't touching him, I'd rather die than let ANYBODY take him! You're just gonna ruin him, then probably think you could fix it by buying or making me some new bear, but you can't! I won't let you!

This plan was swiftly going south. David's mind was scrambling to pick up the pieces as they fell, but he didn't know where to go now. Did he just have to give up? Maybe...maybe Max wasn't ready to let anybody get this close to him yet. That bear clearly meant a lot to him, he was just a kid after-all. But...David had to try something. Just...something different, perhaps. A new angle to this approach.

David: Max, I... I won't take him if that's how you feel. If you want, we can just...pretend like this never happened. I won't bring it up again either, if you like.

Max gave the camp councillor a suspicious stare, not so quick to think he'd give up like that.

David: But...but if you can at all, then please Max. Trust me. I can help, if you let me.

He put his lengthy arm out, hand open and a simple smile on his face. Max couldn't really place how that made him feel. It was...partial confusion, a somewhat small dash of scared still, and then, there was another feeling. He didn't know it by name, but the sensation was one he'd felt only one other time, long ago. The phrase, too, seemed familiar. It wrapped up the entirety of his insides and gently covered his heart and mind in something...warm. Perhaps, just perhaps, it was hope. 

At first, Max said nothing. There was no sound, no cries of anger or emotion, no attempts to flee or hide or do much of anything really. Max's grip, after a while, began to slowly loosen from his little blue backpack. He never made eye-contact with David, eyes to the floor or the bag. A careful, cautious hand began to head for the silver-zipper on the side of the container. Gently, it was taken up and back down, from the right side to the left. He stalled, but just for a moment, before reaching inside, shifting some things around, and pulling the bear in question out.

Mr. Honey Nuts didn't fair much better in the bright ceiling light of the cabin in the looks department. It was old, filthy, and as torn up and lumpy as ever. David watched as the boy, inch by inch, delivered it into David's waiting hand. He made sure it was safely in said hand, not tipping over or loosely held onto, before allowing his own to let go. He said nothing, and David too was left speechless. He...was shocked by the trust Max was showing. It felt unreal, but none the less, he brought the stuffed animal to him and, with a look up now and then for approval, quietly began to work on the body of the bear.

Max couldn't let himself watch, he'd get psyched out and backpedal into hating this again. It, in truth, was only about 10-15 minutes of work, but to the boy it felt like an especially long eternity. He tried to put his mind to other thoughts, and closed his eyes. The terrible singing Gwen and Nikki must be doing right now. Neil and his stupid obsession with proving Harrison's "magic" to be false. Countless times since they'd left that the bonfire has probably threatened to topple over from the rapidly burning-up support wood inside becoming ash. Sitting out in his little secret spot by Lake Lilac. Calmed feelings while watching the surface of the water, moved by the gentle mountain breeze passing through. The hidden pile of cool-looking stones he'd found and buried from the many lengthy hikes around the woods with David and the other campers. Late nights of just....talking with his tent-mates. Quietly looking at the stars on sleepless nights. Silence.

Max felt time pass his brain by, but once he recognized David was probably just awkwardly waiting for him to do something, anything, he decided. He would open his eyes on the count of three, and whatever happened, happened. No turning back, no regrets. 1 . . . . . 2 . . . . . 3.

~

At first, Max seemed a little blurry-eyed. He had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the light of the cabin. Once they did, however, he couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. It felt...too much like a dream. Or worse, like a nightmare that had yet to rip the covers from his tired eyes and show him the real terror. David was on his knees, holding out a fully repaired Mr. Honey Nuts in his calloused hands, the little bear's feet gently ghosting above the wooden arm on the rocking chair.

There was no more fluff falling out. He looked fully fat with stuffing again. All the little cuts were sewn seamlessly shut. He had his missing eye back, the strings holding both black button eyes in place perfectly were new and strong looking. The button eyes, one old and slightly scratched up and one new and shiny-smooth, had a newfound vibrance to them unlike before. There was also something totally new. A thick black ribbon, sewn into and folded in a pattern such that it looked like a tiny bowtie, was now attached below the chin of the bear, right where the neck should be. He was fixed. No, better than fixed. He was perfect.

David: Surprise, Max. I hope he's to your liking! I wanted to give it a little something extra, just incase you'd want to give your little guy here a new look after all these years. So, go ahead. Take him, he's all yours now buddy.

The boy tentatively wrapped a hand around the waist, afraid that if he held on too tight it might break. But the work on the bear was solid stuff. It held up strong no matter how hard he gripped the stuffed animal. Max felt wetness stir in the corners of his eyes. He spoke out finally, but he'd slipped into his native tongue by force of habit. 

Max: Thoda sa bhaaloo, aap ab behatar hain . . . 

David, of course, didn't know what he had said, but the look in the tiny boy's emerald eyes said all he needed to know. At least, he hoped they did. Max held the fat bear to his chest, letting his body heat seep into the fabric. He had some tears streaming down his face, and he starts to remember something from long ago. Something...happy.

David: Do...do you like it? I-I can take the bowtie off if you wan-

Max: I...look, just...shut up for a minute. Shit, stupid eyes...

He rubs at his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie, feeling embarrassed for crying like that in front of this cheery asshole. Following Max's request, David sat there, silently watching the boy think and occasionally dry his eyes. David would have preferred Max use something more sanitary like a tissue, but he was more than happy just being able to share this moment with him.

After a small while, Max spoke up once again. He sounded calm now, his fears and worries put to rest.

Max: Look, uh...thanks, or whatever. This thing...means a lot to me. So, yeah.

David, surprisingly, just have a little smile back to him and nodded. Max would've expected the man to be jumping with stupid-joy and giddiness, but he was surprisingly calm and level-headed about the situation. It was...nice.

David: No worries, Max. I had a stuffed animal too, when I was your age. My mother made one for me because I would always be afraid of sleeping alone when she first sent me off to summer camp. When it got ruined or messed up, I'd cry and feel just terrible for days about it. I don't wanna see any kid feel upset about a lost or damaged plush pal. Now, you wanna head back to the others yet, or you wanna sit for a little while first?

Max nodded to stay, holding the bear tightly in his arms and letting himself calm a bit more. He didn't wanna admit it, but letting somebody, hell, anybody handle Mr. Honey Nuts was always one of his biggest fears, because that bear simply could not be replaced. It was one of a kind.

David: Here, let me get you and me something warm to drink. You want tea, or coffee? Or...juice perhaps?

Max: Just uh...coffee. Black. Er, please, or whatever the fuck you're supposed to say.

David nodded simply and left to go fix up a bit of Gwen's coffee in the cabin's less than standard, tiny personal kitchen they shared. Max looked away and into the eyes of Mr. Honey Nuts, absentmindedly rubbing his fingers of the new scars the bear wore across his one-battered body. As much as Max wish he was just fucking around with that, he actually didn't have the best experiences with asking others for stuff. If he had to ever get anything out of his parents back home, it was either reduced to a two word conversation for something he needed to fucking survive, be it food or clothing that actually fit, or a two hour shouting-fest until they just gave up and got whatever the kid wanted to keep him distracted and out of their way.

Not like money was an issue, with his father being pretty loaded as a successful business accountant with the banks practically his personal bitches, and mother being so stupidly addicted to gambling and fashion-business stocks she practically had the system's wrapped around her grubby, cash-counting fingers. They hated spending more than the bare fucking minimum attention to their kid, and hated even more every time they had to spend any amount of money on him willingly, but they hated his never-ending bickering until he got what he wanted the absolute most, so at age 8, they just gave him his own credit card to get whatever they hell he felt like, whenever, minimizing his need to interact with them even more so than before.

But Max didn't care about the money, or objects, or whatever else he'd scream and groan for if nagging his parents was how he had to get it. He wanted some fucking interaction. That's all he really wanted. Talking, no yelling, just having a simple, mundane conversation. He gave a half-hearted chuckle, amazed at how desperate he really was to be cared about, hell, even hated and despised. He could care less if his parents hated him. He could deal with hate, he frequently gave it out himself to others all around him. He couldn't deal, however, with the soul-crushing loneliness. Outside of Camp Campbell, he had 0 friends, let alone people he just fucking knew and could ever stand. Kids where he "came from" were all self-important pricks who'd never once given a shit about being loved or cared about, they were all as greedy and shitty as their own parents were. Nobody his age was worth trying to get to know, because at the end of the day, boy or girl, teen or child, they all only had one thing on their minds when they wanted to "befriend" you; exploiting you and making a profit from the "relationship."

Max really wasn't looking forward to going home, as much as he'd want to insist. At least here, at this shitty camp, Max felt like a fucking human among people. His friends here...the other campers...Gwen and David...hell, even the fucking QuarterMaster made him feel anything other than depression and loneliness. He was just...so tired from all the struggle, all the strife to be cared about without the strain of putting himself through the wringer to get anything emotional at all in return. He silently let his little backpack drop out of his right hand, the left one holding on closely to his bear. Max was so . . . so tired. Just...a moment to close his eyes was all he needed. Some rest.

 

~

When David finally returned with one black coffee and a cup of hot tea (he didn't like how coffee stained his teeth), he couldn't help but stop and stare for a moment at the sight before him. Max, with the most peaceful look on his face David had ever seen, was curled up with his little plush bear on the rocking chair, using his own thick head-curls like a pillow as he slept soundly. It tugged at David's heart-strings to have to eventually wake the boy from that position. But, for now, David quietly tip-toed over and draped both knitted-blankets onto the boy's frame, hoping he had nothing but the sweetest of dreams, then quietly returned the coffee he poured to it's pot for later use when Gwen started needing a break from all that singing. He really deserved some good dreams, the way he seemed to not enjoy those around him.

David was partially lamentive, as staying here to keep an eye on Max meant he really would have to skip on all the campfire songs this year. But the way Max mindlessly buried himself deeper into the blankets, the smell of wool and of people he trusted lulling him to one of his most peaceful nights of sleep yet, steeled his desire to let the boy feel totally safe and sound on his last night here. He picked up his chair-side basket of yarn and set to work. Maybe, before the night was through, he'd be able to make another one for Max to keep and have all to his own. He couldn't help, while sitting down and beginning his new project, but stare at the abandoned little backpack now on the floor. It was...so small.

Without his bear inside, it was pretty sparse pickings for things he had in there. A spare yellow Camp Camp shirt given to him along with the one he probably was currently wearing, a plain black t-shirt he came here with, two extra sets of socks, a pair of sunglasses and one extra pair of shorts was about the extent to his clothes in there. There couldn't be anything left in his tent, they'd already took them down that morning and made sure every camper was repacked for tonight. David couldn't fathom what kind of parents would let a child come to camp for the whole summer with not even enough extra clothes to last a whole week, unless they wore the same thing multiple days in a row or washed everything almost every-other day. That wasn't the way Max should have to spend this fun summer away from home. Hell's bells, that wasn't the way any kid should have to ever be, ever! Well, Max was leaving this camp with the coziest little wool blanket he would ever own, even if David had to chop off his hands and grow two new ones just to finish it in time. It wouldn't be perfect, but it would be what the child deserved. 

The minutes shortly became hours, and sooner or later Gwen had come in into the cabin for a break, looking ragged as hell from her dry throat. She would have kicked the door open, but she was so thirsty her body was too dehydrated to move hardly at all, so all she could manage was pushing it open. But beyond that, she was intensely curious what the hell she was looking at here and why it was so perfectly adorable. David sat, earbuds in and probably listening to his shitty farmers almanac yet again because the man just did not have any taste in digital music or actual audio books. He was nearly finished knitting away a cream colored blanket with a stupidly cute red heart pattern all over it. Max, the shitty little devil-spawn of satan himself, slept peacefully in her rocking chair across from david, hugging his fat little teddy bear and covered in both their blankets David made. Was there an early full moon or something?? Because this was unnatural.

Okay, well, David knitting and listening to the kind of shit you give to grandmothers in their 70's wasn't that odd, it was pretty normal David-at-Camp behavior. God she needed to get him interested in other stuff. But Max being...cute? Looking like an actual 10 year old at this late in the night, sleeping and being, well a kid? Blankets and a teddy bear? Who replaced this fucking gremlin demon with something so pure and natural, you'd expect Bob Ross to do a painting of it? Well, Gwen wasn't letting this rare event slip her by. She quietly crept closer, taking out her phone and loading up the camera while turning the volume fully down. A simple crouch-down, close lean in and snap of max snoozing away sealed the deal. Oh yeah, this was gonna her new wallpaper. At least next year she could pull this up and embarrass the fuck out of the kid when he's being a little shit to her or David.

It was only until she was taking full on photoshoot level photos from every possible angle that David noticed her. He paused his Farmer's Almanac, gently went over and managed to grab her attention (nearly scaring her and making her drop her phone right onto the sleeping boy), and had her follow him into the kitchen, away from Max. Partially so they could talk, but most because she really wanted a hot drink right about now.

~

With hot coffee in hand (and some water since David insisted she at least properly hydrate before having any coffee), Gwen finally broke the silence between them.

Gwen: So, lemme guess, the "stroll around camp" didn't pan out like you wanted it to, David?

There was nothing but irritation in Gwen's voice, like David expected when he brought her in there. David could already feel guilt seep into his very soul, but it was guilt he was ready to face. He shouldn't have to lie over something like this, he could have thought of a better way. A more . . . planned out way. Something, anything would have been better than lying to a trusted friend of his. David hated very few things in this world. Criminals with no remorse, people who hurt nature or animals for fun, and liars. But not just any liars. He especially hated the ones who did it on purpose, for their own gains. Throwing caution to the wind, living lives of lies until they slowly become the new reality. He couldn't stand those kind of people. He didn't wanna become that. The people in his lives, they deserved better.

Gwen and Max, especially.

David: Gwen. I'm...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't lie to you. I shouldn't have tried to go above and around you like that. Using a camper to help me lie was the worst part. You're not just my co-worker, you're my closest friend. You've been there for me, Lord, more times I can count. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't know how else. I just wanted to make today...perfect. Give every last camper out there a happy memory, a reason to want to remember, down the road when they become adults in a scary, unforgiving world. So no matter what their home lives are like, or how bad they have it, they can look back in the past, or forward into the future, and have a reason to smile.

David doubled down on himself, sounding even harsher with himself not than ever. This wasn't just an apology anymore. It was him scolding himself verbally.

David: That's not an excuse, I know. There should never have to be a reason to have to lie. I just...saw Max, looking so alone and unhappy today, nothing but a half-together stuffed bear by his side, that I had to do something. That wasn't the way to do it, though. If anybody out there needed a day like today to go perfectly for them, it's him. I wanna believe Max has a happy home life, and that he's just having some behavioral issues. I really do. But Max clearly has some...home life issues. I don't know what they are, personally, but whatever they might be, it makes him sad. Angry. Scared. I don't want that for him.

Gwen sighs. Sure she was a little upset, but she can't stand David beating himself up like this, and over such a good cause. He was always so harsh on himself that if he did any little thing wrong, if he even thought of going against his own moral code, he'd drag himself through the mud to prove he wasn't like that.

Gwen: Look, David. It's fine, you don-

David: No!! It wasn't fine, Gwen!

His little outburst in rage caught her off guard. From the look on his face at his own volume, he wasn't expecting that either. Sure, sometimes David got irritated or fought back when he believed in something, but she still never got why he made a mountain of his own molehills. No, that wasn't true. She knew why he did this. But even then, David shouldn't have to do this to himself. And she was always pissed when she let this happen to him.

David: S-sorry, it's just...even if it might not seem like such of a bad thing, to me it is. You know why. I can't call any day perfect if I have to lie to get to that point in the day. I'm just glad, that if anything, I gave Max something he'll get to remember as a happy moment. I hope you can forgive me for not letting you know what was up earlier. I'm...sorry, Gwen.

Gwen just shook her head, set down her coffee, and gave her friend a hug. He smiled and hugged her back, glad. Well, somebody had to keep this pure ass man from being too hard on himself sometimes and spread the joy he gave back, so she guessed it would have to be her.

Gwen: Of course I forgive you, stupid. Who else would I let do this to themselves when they're such bad liars? God, no wonder you're such a wimp when all the kids pick on you. You're too much of a good guy to be tough to others...

To another, this might sound like she was just ragging on him, but David knew her better than that. Gwen has always had trouble expressing a lot of emotions without jokes or snideness. To her, this was just letting him know how much she meant to him. David felt so lucky to have somebody like Gwen in his life. After hugging it out, they separated and returned to their drinks.

David: And uh, Gwen?

Gwen: Yeah?

David: I don't think it was very appropriate to take those pictures of Max while he was sleeping. That's a major invasion of privacy, and gives Max no consent in the matter.

Gwen: Oh fuck off, you know you wanna see it and have me send you a copy for your phone. Don't even act like you didn't wanna take a picture of him yourself long before I showed up, David. You've got that "I just need that for this year's Camp Campbell scrapbook!" look written all over your face.

She smirked. He coughed awkwardly. Well...she wasn't wrong. David hated lying, but he wishes he could at least be decent at doing it when he let himself lie.

David: Well, eheheh...it...is important to capture memories for memorabilia purposes, I suppose.

Gwen: Sure, whatever you say, you sappy piece of shit.

They both share a laugh. It was nice, these moments they had together. Gwen wishes they had more together, during camp.

~

When they both exited the kitchen, drinks downed and break time over, they could start hearing the sounds of kids yelling and cheering far away outside. Oh well, Gwen knew she couldn't leave the little monsters alone for long. But then they saw some headlights shining in the distance. And it hit them. Parents. It took everything Gwen and David (mostly Gwen) had to not be above a hushed yell at the loudest.

Gwen: (Oh for fucks sake, they're here! God, I hope they don't complain to Campbell we left them alone by the giant fucking pile of burning logs. I can't take another damn speech about Super-Guantanamo and Russian politics! Uh, uh, David, you go run and greet them first, you're faster and more sociable! I'll get Satan's little helper here up and ready to go incase that's his parents out there.)

David: (Gwen, I'd love to, but I think I should be the one to, y'know, wake Max up like...that.)

Gwen: (You gotta be fucking kidding me! I spent ALL god-damned night with those fucking kids, and now you want me to send them off, by myself, while you get him to wake up from his 20 year beauty nap??)

David had a pleading look in his eyes. He didn't want Max to wake up to Gwen like he is now, because David knew the boy would never live down her of all people seeing him be anything but rude or angry. They had a mini stare down, nothing being said.

Gwen wished she wasn't such a fucking sap for puppy-eyes like David has.

Gwen: (Ugh, fine, but you owe me, David. I mean it!)

She quietly speed-walked out the front door, barely able to stop the door from slamming shut behind her, and before he knew it, it was just Max and David again. He tip-toed over to his knitting basket, putting the not-yet-unfinished blanket away for now under the supplies in his knitting basket. He'd get more time next year to properly gift-up the wool craft to the boy. He made a stride or two over to the Max, gently putting a hand on the boy's tiny arm and trying to wake him up slowly.

David: Max? Hey, Max, some of the parents are here. Time to wake up, buddy.

Max groaned and was barely woke up, putting a hand on david's and trying to pull it in closer for warmth. He began to mumble a little.

Max: Snnnnnnnnnnkk...dontwaNNAWAkeup..hnnnmmmmmm....fivemoreminutes....dad..vid..

David tried not to overreact to the little accidental word squeezing Max just did, but he couldn't help but grin his biggest grin. Though David had no romantic interests at the moment, and a recently crushed desire to even wanna be in a romantic relationship (he STILL wasn't over Bonquisha completely), he did hope one day he'd meet the significant other of his dreams, fall in love, and raise a child he could call his own and be a Dad. He'd dreamed about being a dad much like how his mother often dreamt of being a mom back when she was his age. Ahh, memories. But, he had to get himself together, there would be time for thinking about the past later once the campers were gone and he was busy cleaning up the camp with Gwen and the Quartermaster.

David: Max, buddy, it's time to wake up now, really. Come on, sleepy-time is over.

He gave it a few more attempts before, with one of the softest sounding yawns ever, Max finally woke. He rubbed at his eyes, sat up into a kneeling position with Mr. Honey Nuts still in one hand, and shed off the warm wool blankets. He had to hold himself up with the other hand on the arm of the chair while his eyes focused on letting the sleep in them fade away and adjust to the bright lights around him. Eventually, he realized where he was and his eyes shot open. He tried to stand up out of sheer panic of being seen sleeping, which nearly tipped the chair backwards, but David managed to hold Max down and the chair stable so nobody got hurt. Once Max realized it was just David, he awkwardly sat back down and looked away, still embarrassed but less so since it was just him.

Max: Oh...it's just you. What, did Nikki and the others already burn the whole forest down?

David: Hah, no, it's just that some of the parents arrived, and we wanted to make sure you're awake and ready to go when your's show up.

Max rolled his eyes and huffed. He couldn't believe David woke him up just for that of all things. Not like his parents would be the first here anyway, David knew they always came dead last to pick him up, every year. Last year it was nearly 12 pm when they finally decided to roll up in their shitty, over the top "Mercedes Maybach S600", or whatever the fuck it was they burnt money on last year as the new "Hey we're better than everybody else ever" car. They could have tried to cure at least a dozen different diseases with the money they spend on stupid new toys like that annually.

Max: David, for fuck sake, you know they're not here yet. I know it, Gwen knows it, anybody ever knows my parents won't be bothered to show up until practically the last fucking minute to get me, because guess what David?? They don't fucking care.

David: Now now Max, that's not a nice thing to say about your folks at all. Besides, even if its not them, it'd be one of the other camper's parents, and I'm sure you'd at least wanna see them off for the year in person. Come on now, we can't keep them waiting all night long for their Camp Campbell goodbye!~

With another eye-roll so exaggerated you'd think it'd be medically endangering, Max grabs Mr. Honey Nuts and stuffs him back into his backpack, making sure what little clothing he had in there covered-up the plush companion from sight when unzipped. Heaving it back onto his frame, he follows David out of the cabin and into the cool and gentle breeze of outside, dim moonlight illuminating the path before them. Now Max too could hear the loud chatting of campers in the distance, and surprise surprise, when they got there it was absolutely anything but his own parents.

~

Having driven up in a shitty pick-up truck with a ugly, rusty-red paintjob, out of the car stepped Candy, Nikki's mother. With her matching green curls, trashy pink spanx, a hole-filled white crop top with beat up black sports-bra underneath showing through, and wearing only the shittiest possible pair of "croc heels" as she'd call them adoringly, she waved hello to everybody as her little green bundle of energy ran up and practically threw herself through the rolled-down window and into her mama's lap, hugging the woman like she's been gone for centuries.

Nikki: Mama! Ahhhhh, I'm so happy to see you!! You should'a seen it, I killed the campfire song activity with our special song! I remembered all the lyrics on my own this time too, no cheatin' with sharpie on my arm either!~

Candy: Aww that's my little pum'kin, wish I could'a been here to see ya. You know mama's always up for a good ol' rendition of Sweet Caroline!~

After only a second more of affectionate hugging, she could tell they weren't alone in the car. Thankfully, it was just who it always was.

Nikki: Oh, and heya Carl! How've ya been?

In the passenger seat beside Candy was her recently-married new husband and Neil's father, Carl. With a semi-balding head and matching clothes to mirror his son, yellow sweater to hug his lanky frame and somewhat pudgy stomach along with burgundy jeans, he gave a nervous chuckle and waved hello to the girl, smiling even though she still refused to call him Dad.

Candy: Nikkolet, how many times do I have to repeat myself? I did not raise you to be this disrespectful to your new step-father, you call him papa like you'd call me mama, understand little lady?

Nikki: Aw mama, but Carl isn't Papa! He's Carl, like always! No dumb old man in robes can make him my papa, and there's nothing wrong with being the family Carl, right?

Candy: Nikkolet, did I not make myself clea-

Carl interjected, hoping to prevent an argument in front of the other kids.

Carl: Ahah, nah...don't worry about it honey, she'll come around to thinkin' of me as a "Papa" when she's ready to. Besides, I'm cool being the "Carl" of the family. Right, my little jumpin' junebug?

Nikki: Haha, see? Carl get's it, Mama!

He gives her hair a light tussle and makes Nikki giggle, which puts Candy 2 against 1 on this matter.

Candy: Fine, but at least try to call him Step-Papa or something in the future, baby girl.

Nikki nodded and leaped into Carl's side of the car and began to play-wrestle with him affectionately. The man couldn't help but laugh and play along since he never got to do this kind of thing with Neil, and he just loved it! Even if his poor aching back never did afterwards. Candy sighs and smiles. At least she didn't hate him, cause knowing her daughter's violent ways Carl would be better off dead than on her little shit list. Speaking of kids hating their step-parents...

Candy: Alright, alright. Hey Nikkolet, go and grab your step-brother so we can get goin'. And don't take too long, I've got frozen pizzas defrosting in the back trunk, and I'm not about to be eating no soggy meat-lovers deluxe pizza for dinner.

Nikki: Alright mama, just let me and Neil say bye to Max and the gang! I haven't seen much of him today, so I bet he's busting at the seams waiting for a goodbye hug!!

With a seamless combat roll out Carl's window, she runs off to go find her besties and crush them in a hug of friendship. Neil was busy arguing with Harrison by the bonfire, and it seemed to be over what they always argued with him about; Magic being fake bullshit or not.

~

Harrison: I'm telling you Neil, Magic is as real as love or starlight. Just let magic into your heart and anything can be made possible~

Neil: First off, that's the gayest thing I've EVER heard you say, man. 

Harrison: Y-yeah, okay, that was a little gay..

Neil: Secondly, no force in the known universe can make "anything" possible, that's just some absurd nonsense some crackpot "magician" tells kids so they can still go to bed and dream of being something stupid when they grow up, like an astronaut or the president. And lastly, love isn't real, it's just a chemical reaction in our bodies that makes us wanna procreate and find somebody else to feel protected by. Simple as that, dude. Also, who the fuck compares the real light of a star to some hippie "love" bullshit, the two things have nothing in common in being "magical?"

Harrison: O-oh, well, I still believe in magic. I believe so hard in it, that uh, I can believe for both of us!~

Harrison gave a nervous little smile and neil couldn't help but blush just a bit. Stupid cute kid with his stupid cute faces and stupidly cute outlook on life. That's too much cute for any one person to be able to hold in their possession. Of course just then, thankfully in a certain sense, Nikki came running up which made him more able to relax himself before Harrison could see his face.

Nikki: Neil, quit being cute with your boyfriend, Mom and Carl are here so we gotta say bye to Max!

Neil had a even deeper red blush of embarrassment on his pasty white face that was only rivaled by the intense orange glow. First Harrison, then his embarrassing ass Dad had to show up with his stupid new step-mom. God, he couldn't just stay home and out of sight, could he?

Neil: N-Nikki, what the fuck?! That's gay, I don't even like Harris-

Nikki was too live-wired to bother listening and pushed him into a standing position and tugged at his arm in a random direction, not sure where Max and David went for their walk.

Nikki: Ooooh, you can badly deny your sexuality later, we gotta say bye NOW before we go, and make sure you've got each-other's numbers so we can text over the summer!!!~

She effortlessly yanked him away from a now-blushing Harrison, with only the cool smile and a supportive pat on the back from Ered nearby to comfort him. 

Neil: Ugh, fuck, stop pulling me already! Do you even know where Max is? Didn't he go on a nature walk or some garbage with David?

Nikki: Yeah, but they could be anywhere by now, so we gotta find 'em and haul them back! Oooh, I wonder if they got eaten by a bear! You can teach a bear to text, can't you?

Before they could make it very far from camp, Max and David were already in view returning to the camp, with Gwen already having ran past them in fear of it being anybody who'd give a shit about the state of the camp. Of course, this didn't stop Nikki from charging straight forward into the guys, toppling them all down with her. She, predictably, was the only one of the group laughing about it.

~

Max: Fucking-!! Gah, Nikki what the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?

Nikki: Hahaha! Nah, haven't you ever had a goodbye hug before?

Max: No. Also...goodbye hug? What, did your mom show up already?

Nikki: Yeah, Mom and Carl got here first, because MY momma's a champion and doesn't take second place to anybody!

Max was confused for a moment. Her Mom and...who showed up? The fuck was Carl? Sounded like a loser. After a bit of Neil bitching and David pleading for the campers to let him up, Nikki helped them all to their feet, hands on her suspenders and bobbing back and forth a bit in excitement. She loved Camp Camp, but you could only fight so many bears, and pee on so many trees before the same place got predictable and boring. She needed the year away to refresh her love of Camp Camp and it's pure, unfiltered nature.

Max: Ugh, and who the hell's Carl? Some loser boyfriend your mom picked up at the local trailer park or whatever?

Neil froze and started to sweat. Nikki looked confused at Max, as did David to Nikki and Neil.

Max: What? Somebody I should know?

Nikki: What do you mean, Max? You know Neil's dad, me and Neil showed you our parents before. The first night we got here, remember? They married last year.

Max had to hold it in super hard, but he wanted to fucking burst out in laughter. There was no fucking way. That's TOO hilarious to be real.

David: Oh, I didn't know Neil's father was that kind of relationship with your mother, Nikki. Congratulations on the expanded family, you two!

Neil: Ugh.....don't congratulate me on what's probably the shittiest development of my entire life. I can't believe I have to call Candy my fucking step-mother..

Max: Hah, "entire life?" Dude, you're 11. Your entire life so far is shorter than most b-grade television series. Besides, you haven't even had your mid-life crisis yet and realized your future being a "man of science" mostly means jobs at McDonald's and Target in your early 30's because there isn't a sustainable job-market for science, followed by 20 years of unfulfilling work as a physics teacher for the future generation of snot-nosed kids, leading up to your very first public mental breakdown because little Jimmy can't come up with a better project than a baking-soda volcano in your class, and following that you get pink-slipped because the school principal Helen just "doesn't think you're mentally sound enough to be trusted around the impressionable youth at their facility." You slip into a rocky depression for the next 20 years as you desperately cling to any semblance of youth and sanity left, and ride out the retirement home age as the cranky old fucker who's too far gone to remember if he's had his applesauce and pills for the day, and awkwardly hits on all the bedside nurses because he "still thinks he's got it." So yeah, I think getting a step-mom is the LEAST of your concerns, buddy.

Neil: Dude...what the fuck? How...I don't even...?

Nikki: Woah. He kinda slammed you there, Neil... oooh, oooh, do my depressing future next year, Max!!

Max: Sure thing, I'm always down to crush some hopes and dreams.

David: Max, that wasn't very nice of you to be saying to your friend Neil, and after he and Nikki came all this way before leaving to say goodbye! You should apologise and make up before they have to leave, it might be a while before you get the chance to hear from them again.

Max: David, come on, don't be stupid. Well, don't be more stupid than usual. All the kids at camp already have each-other's numbers and a group-chat, we can literally get in touch with and talk to each-other at any time we want. Just cause there isn't any good internet here doesn't mean technology stops existing to us. Also, I'm just laying the facts out as I see them, if any sad clown of a kid here can't plainly see what's coming for them in this shitty world, they're not looking hard enough, or don't wanna look at whatever life awaits them. So, bye, you crazy fuckers, don't hit a deer or some homeless guy on the way home.

Nikki: Aww, we'll miss you too, Max!! 

Nikki drags Neil and Max into a tight group hug. Normally, Max would complain and fight it, as would Neil, but it really would be the last time for a while they'd get to really hang out like this. Scrappy dog piles, shitty mis-adventures, ruining Gwen's life, ragging on one another face to face, late night tent conversations that felt special and one of a kind. Max hated these assholes, but he was gonna miss them being a pain in his ass.. How boring it'd be without them.

Being miserable alone was just that, miserable. At least being miserable in a 3-person-friendship made them stronger by the end of the summer, more able to handle their own shitty problems until they can solve or live with them. Stupid eyes, making him look like a crying baby in front of David and the others. Seems they were babies along with him though, from the tiny wet-patches he felt on both his shoulders. 

Max: You both better come back to this shit-hole for me next year. I mean it, assholes.

Nikki: Don't worry, you two lightweights aren't getting away from me that easily!

Neil: Heh...well, somebody has to keep a responsible eye on you two all summer, and it sure isn't gonna be Gwen.

They all shared a fit of laughter, which made David's heart warm. Maybe kids really did just get along differently these days. They certainly never did this when he was their age, but he certainly feels like he's been in a moment like this before. One thing never changes, and that's a sense of never wanting to split-up your group of besties. He should really write to the old gang from his Camp days and have a little get-together over some drinks. It's been too long since they all smiled like that, together.

Just then, a blaringly-out-of-tune truck-honk echoed into the night and scared them out of the hug. Nikki's mother was slamming her hand into the car horn to get her daughter's attention. Then, she started hollering out the side of the ugly-red truck and 

Candy: Nikkolet, Neil, let's move it or lose it!!! These fucking pizzas are defrosting and I don't have a damn bar of signal out here!!

Neil: God, kill me now..

Nikki: Heh, sorry Max. Don't worry, we'll be back for Camp Camp next year. And for you. Now, c'mon Neil, I want the biggest slice of those pizza's for dinner and I don't take soggy crust for an answer!

He nodded and followed after her. A quick, final wave goodbye, they hopped into the back-seats, buckled in, and just like that, they were gone. For only a moment, Max could still hear the noisy death-trap sputtering loudly and coughing-up fumes, and then . . . silence. Nature and the bonfire were all that could be heard now. Fuck, they were really gone now, weren't they? He already missed them.

Max: . . . bye, guys. 

For a moment Max felt a bit overwhelmed by the emotions in his chest. He'd never felt this particular kind of longing before. It was...almost nice in a way, yet he didn't know what to do with is. But a gentle pat on the shoulder and a smile from David shook him from his thoughts. He guessed the Camp Man was useful for something after all. Being so positive and annoying it helped him stop thinking about his own emotions. Max never thought he'd be grateful for being so irritated.

David: Come on little buddy, let's go by the fire. Maybe they won't be here first, but your parents will be here soon enough.

Max sighed and nodded, following him. He was too fucking tired and emotionally spent to bother arguing with David. And who knows? Maybe the shitty camp man would be right and end up surprising him. Maybe they'll even be the next to show. Hah, wouldn't that be Max's luck? Yeah, well . . . maybe.

David only look at Max's face for a moment, but he could have sworn he saw the little boy in blue smile.

~

First to come, after Nikki and Neil's parents, was Preston's Grandmother, which was quite the shock to pretty-much everybody. According to her, she thought she was supposed to come early in the morning and had forgotten, so she'd been driving all afternoon long to come pick the boy up, worried sick. After (eventually) assuring her that she was not late and came right when she should have, the boy grabbed his luggage, mostly consisting of costumes, and somehow managed to cram them all into the old woman's tiny, practically ancient Volkswagen Beetle. She drove off slowly into the night with her grandson, and at a constant speed of about 15 miles per hour, she'd probably get them home safely at about 1 in the morning. 7 campers left. Max took in the night-time air and told himself to relax.

Next to show up was Nerris' parents, about half an hour later. They hugged her excitedly, talked with Gwen and David a bit (mostly Nerris' Mother), then left with their daughter. 6 campers left. Max wasn't surprised by this at all, and messed with his phone out of boredom.

Half an hour later, Ered's fathers showed up. They did their usual CIA bullshit by looking at the state of the nearby camp area, mostly keeping to themselves probably and looking to see if Campbell himself was around, then took off into the night. 5 campers left. Max started to roast marshmellows to pass time.

Another half-hour went by and Dolph's father came rolling into camp. He begrudgingly had David and Gwen help carry and load his son's artwork into their car, gave a rigid salute (which David, of course, did right back but with the stupid Camp Camp salute), then left with the boy. 4 campers left. Max felt it starting to get more and more quiet around him, but wasn't too worried. He gave up trying to roast marshmallows since they all just burned and fell off Max's roasting stick.

Yet another half an hour, and Nurf's mother and her parole officer came by. They hugged (as well as one can hug their child when handcuffed he supposed) and went without much to say. 3 campers left. All Max could think now was, "Shit, where are they?" At this rate, Max would get beaten by Space Kid in getting to leave this shitty camp. Fucking Space Kid, of all campers!

An hour passed, and Max could not believe this horseshit. Coming into the camp now was Space Kid's uncle and famous astronaut, Buzz Aldrin. They hugged, Space Kid waved "Bye-Bye!!!~" to the few remaining people at camp, and were gone without a trace. 2 campers left. It was deadly quiet now without Space Kid's rambling, almost no noise was left save for the barely-going bonfire that was left to burn itself out into a pile of ashes. Fittingly enough, the stars themselves too vanished into the night, as it was already past 12 at night. David tried to insist Max and Harrison try and get a little shut eye in, but Max couldn't sleep. He just started angrily picking the grass growing around him out of pure irritation. 

Another hour, and Max was fucking floored, left speechless. Coming in dead-ass last at 2 in the morning were the conservative, ever-terrified parents of Harrison. They were grateful for him being fast asleep, so quietly thanked Gwen and David for looking after him for the summer, put him into the car carefully, and got out of there in their shitty station-wagon from the 70's, at best. 1 camper left. Max was crushed inside. They NEVER came for him last. David nervously tried to console Max, but Gwen didn't think there was much he could do. So they sat, and waited. Max's parents would have to come eventually, right?

3 am. 1 camper left.

4 am. 1 camper left.

5 am. 1 camper.

6 am. 1 camper.

But they never came.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~
> 
> Edit: I'm a damn idiot and left something stupid in the text of this from when I had Red do Beta with me. Of course, this is entirely my fault because I'm so forgetful, but the fact I just didn't remember it AT ALL was pretty good. It's a translation for some Hindi Max was speaking at some point in the story. I'm sorry I fucked that up, y'all. ;m; In other news, Max also likes to call Mr. Honey Nuts "Little Bear" sometimes and it's really cute. (Translation: Little Bear, you're all better now . . . )
> 
> Thank you for reading this to this point, it means a lot to me!! This chapter in particular was very fun to plan out and make, especially with 3 and 4's plot in conjunction. I was particularly proud of that impromptu roast by Max. As stated above, I'm putting my Ch. Notes/plot guidelines down here from now on. Consider this a spiritual successor to putting in the pre-upload tags of the story at the end of last-chapter's notes, if you desire. 
> 
> Be warned here and now, these are not really formatted in any eye-appealing way. It's one big run-on sentence where scenes and ideas are seperated by commas and nothing else. As always, feel free to come yell at me in the comments if I've fucked something up or something doesn't look right. Enjoy looking at these, and please tune in this Oct. 1st for Chapter 3 - Trust: Broken. See ya in 2 weeks, I guess! I don't know.
> 
>  
> 
> Ch. 2 - David offers to repair Mr. Honey Nuts, Max gets defensive, let him try because uwu emotions and trusting peeps, max is surprised with Mr. Honey Nuts new look which is really good, max falls asleep and its fuggin pure, gwen goes in close for the shot of a lifetime, david and gwen talk about some sad shit, then later its time to say bye to nikki and neil because carl and candy show up, neil and harrison are gay, its kinda sad when they all say bye but kinda cute too because friendship strains and bonding for various reasons, they're cool by the end of it, one by one other parents begin to leave with their own kids and it's very gradually depressing and distressing for both Max and David, end of the night Max is all alone with David and Gwen.


	3. Trust: Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: OKAY, so, here's what's been up for the past 3-4 days since I posted Ch. 3 for the first time. Spoilers, I recommend rereading this chapter as it is now if you want/can, it's a far better version with some new stuff here and there. Nothing major or plot heavy though, so technically you can skip the reread. I wouldn't blame you. This is all assuming you've read the chapter before this update, and if that's not the case, all this is useless information to know!
> 
> Minor Edit: Condensed all that hullabaloo into a post on my blog, which you can still find here if you wish to read it! Just to free up some vertical space on an already super long chapter. Hope you won't mind! -  
>  https://recoveryshit.tumblr.com/post/166171908411/so-heres-what-happened
> 
> Anyway, with that far-too-long introduction over with, please enjoy the edits I've made and the story!
> 
> ~

~

 

Max knew it. He should never have let that shitty Camp Man get any of his hopes up. Nobody's coming for him, because nobody cares about him.

He could have rubbed it in David's face like a smug piece of shit. He could have run off like an over-dramatic angsty teen and never let anybody get close to him again. He could even have just cried on the spot and whored in attention like the crybabies he'd drag through the mud at school for being wimps. Talk shit, get hit, those were his rules. But no, not Max, he couldn't let himself just feel something at all in the moment. All he felt was tired. He wanted to sleep for the next 8 years so he could just wake up and not have to deal with anybody else ever again.

Max was so angry and tired, and angry at being tired, and tired of being angry, that he just feel asleep. Right there, in the grass, like a kid who was running on about 2 hours of sleep. Gwen and David exchanged saddened, worried and tired glances at one another before deciding it was time to call the day officially over. As much as they really needed to make the effort to start reaching out to his parents, they also needed a good bit of rest after staying up all night. Max especially, he looked dead-tired as he slept. David began to whisper to Gwen.

David: (Hey, Gwen? Could you go fetch one of the put-away cots for me, take Max's backpack with you, and put them up in my room? XL for my tall size, obviously. Max deserves a real bed tonight, to himself. Or uh, this morning I guess.)

Gwen: (Dude, you sure? We can just split my bed if you want, it's not like you're some stranger who I trust as far as I can pick up and throw.)

David: (Yeah, I'm sure, but thanks for offering. I wanna keep an eye on him in my room, make sure he doesn't wake up freaked-out about not being home or inside his tent. I'm sure this is all a bit shocking for him.)

Gwen nodded, grabbed the blue backpack, and went to go find the big-kid cots put away by QuarterMaster's shed of shit. It'd not fit his tall frame that well, but it'd have to do. Once she'd left, David carefully picked up the boy in his arms. His body too light and frail for David's liking, all he could think about was if the worst of his fears were actually a reality. Was Max being...neglected at home? He didn't wanna even think it, but the camp counselor knew something sketchy was afoot here. If parents or legal guardians were in some kind of accident or traffic jam, even just late in general, it clearly stated on the enrollment forms and paperwork what to do: call ahead on your child's pick-up date as early or soon as possible, especially in cases of an unexpected emergency or situation that you can't prepare for or work around.

They warnings were plain as day, printed all all over the forms, so surely they didn't miss it. What kind of self-respecting parents can't even read the darned safety information in the enrollment forms? The way this tiny child, so bitter and emotionally-hardened yet so fragile looking, lay resting in David's arms made him sad, and something he rarely ever felt about anything. Mad. He'd have more than a few words to say this year to those parents of his. To bring a child to this state was inexcusable. Shaking himself out of those thoughts, he slowly made his way to the cabin he and Gwen shared. When he stepped inside, it was eerily quiet and darkened. With the door to his room wide open, the cot and kid’s backpack in there set up but no Gwen in sight, he could only assume she'd already made her way to her own bedroom and passed out from lack of sleep. At least she cared enough in that state to bother leaving the doors open for him.

With gentle footing, he walked into his room, and soon enough Max was put into David's bed without a single sound. It was an old but sturdy mattress he'd saved over the years of living on his own in the states, long before he met Gwen here his first time working as a counselor and (eventually) decided to move in with her to cut living costs. It only creaked a little when you sat on it, no tears in the fabric, and still looked clean enough to be new under those covers.

David suddenly realized Max was dressed to leave camp still. As much as he'd like to not have to, he'll have to undress the boy. Sleeping in your normal clothes is a very unhealthy habit, could be dangerous in high-heat situations, and was just not natural unless you were trying to survive cold temperatures in the wild. He sighed, knowing Max would have a fit and be undoubtedly throwing around heavy words like "pedophile" or "pervert" at him in spades once they both woke up. A kid knowing those words and what they meant, not even considering he probably knew how to use them properly, made David very sad in relation to the state of the world today. Better he know the words than be clueless, David supposed.

Well, he'd just have to view this like baby-sitting with a kid who didn't know how to put on their clothes yet, but backwards and the kid was asleep. Only the basics had to go; just the shoes, socks, blue hoodie and shorts. Without his hoodie on, you could tell just how skinny Max really was. He looked malnourished, starved even in this state! Poor kid. Once de-clothed as needed for proper sleep himself, David quietly unzipped the backpack left on his cot, fished out Mr. Honey Nuts from the spare clothing left inside, and put it in Max's limp arms. He instinctively grabbed onto it and held it closely. So precious. You'd never suspect such a bitter little kid to be the one sleeping in that bed. Well, not bitter. David would put it more like "emotionally and expressively-challenged and in need of support."

David quietly packed and folded the outside-clothes he took off of Max's body away into the backpack, moved it over by the foot of the actual bed in plain view so the boy could find it when he woke up, and proceeded to drape the thick blanket he normally used at night over Max's tiny body. Then, gently slipping into his sleeping pants, blue and white-striped pajama bottoms, he gave a good stretch and laid himself to bed with his spare pillows and spare blankets he rarely used at camp. While it indeed didn't fit his frame, if he curled into a ball mostly he could manage with it for tonight. With a small sigh, David let his tired body and mind ease up, relax, and he fell into a silent slumber.

 

~ Many Hours Later ~

 

Max dreamt he was in a foggy forest. It was dark and cold all around him. He called out for somebody to help him, but nobody came. He ran, he screamed, the boy did just about everything he could to try and find anybody. But the fog kept getting thicker, and soon he was hopelessly lost. He wanted to sit down under a tree and just cry, but he couldn't even see the trees around him anymore. He kept trying to move forward, but his limbs felt as heavy as stone. He was reduced to painful crawling, already crying to himself. He closed his eyes, praying for something, somebody to save him.

When he opened his eyes next, in front of his hands was a pair of long, powerful deer legs, connected to a monstrous adult buck. It's size was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. It had hundreds of eyes all over its huge muscular body, all staring deep into the boy's soul with a blank white glow that lit up the dense fog surrounding him. It's antlers were massive, gangly and misshapen, scarred up and broken in some places. Max thought he would die, and just closed his eyes and covered his head. He waited, and waited, but nothing happened. It must have been hours of waiting before, finally, the buck gave a gentle head-rub to Max's own head. At least, that's what it felt like.

When Max opened his eyes again, the buck wasn't actually monstrous. The Fog had lifted, revealing it was a completely normal buck. It's eyes were still white with glow and the buck stared at him, with long legs and big antlers, though tiny details like the scarred or broken pieces of the antlers were still evident. But they seemed more natural looking now. Max had the sudden, indescribably-strong urge to reach out for the deer. It stepped back, but only slightly, when his hand tried to touch it's face fur. The buck gave out a short, whine-like noise and though it sounded like nothing he could understand, he could feel what it wanted from him. To follow. So the boy, with newfound strength inside his tired body, followed.

The walk was brief, the deer lagged just enough for Max to keep up, but swiftly enough to stay out of touching range. Soon, they exited the tree's, and came to a clearing of little red and orange flowers, their bright yellow pollen and vibrant green leaves clear as day in what looked like nighttime's moonlight. In the center of the clearing was a stone statue of what looked like some long-forgotten goddess, sitting on a wishing-well's edge with a leafless tree hanging overcast, both also seemingly made of stone. The hair, the body, everything was detailed yet smooth looking, her form covered in a thick dress of deep-green moss. The Buck urged again to follow, and they both made their way to her.

When he got up close, he could hear human breathing. The statue looked alive, and possibly was alive. Her arms were strong and full, but hugged her torso and had little chips and scratches in them, like they were under strain. She had a near endless stream of water coming from within her, flowing much like tears from her eyes that were covered by a stone-blindfold, and they pooled into the well she sat on. It looked deep and murky when he peered into it. The Statue spoke clearly to him suddenly, yet made no movements and could see nothing.

Goddess: Who peers into my Soul Well, yet does not proclaim their arrival into my domain?

Max felt strangely guilty by these words, even though he didn't feel he really owe this woman his compliance or much of anything. He did so anyway, desperate for someone to talk to. She just...felt like somebody he should talk to right now. God he hated dreams and the weird feelings they made you feel. Assuming this was a dream, which he guessed it probably was.

Max: I'm...my name is Max. Your uh...deer friend here saved me from that shitty fog stuff. So thanks, or whatever.

Goddess: My deer? Fog...stuff? Ah, I see now, the answer is clear as water. You refer to Greentree, the Elder King of the Forest.

The woman of stone moved one of her arms out, her hand just above the ground nearest to her well, and a small plant grew from it, thick green leaves soon turning into a small bush. The buck wandered over and began to graze on the leaves quietly.

Goddess: Welcome once again, ally Greentree. I thank you for saving this lost young one...Max, was it? Tell me, traveller Max. Why do you wander these forests alone? All who live here know the Silence Fog ensnares only those alone or afraid. You are no local.

Max: The hell should I know? I don't...really remember much of anything right now. But I think I'm...dreaming?

The deer paused in it's eating to listen in, and the Goddess grew silent all of a sudden.

Goddess: Dreaming? So you must be...a young Dreamwalker. Yet, you are without knowledge of your walk's purpose. How curious. Of all those who enter my domain and these forests, seeking the questions to their yet unknown answers, none like you have entered unwillingly. Or at least, none without knowing they enter. And still yet, you are unique to me. No matter. Unless you know answers to my questions, you've nothing to gain here. You may leave by laying amongst my flowers and letting their pollen take you from this place. I suggest you do so, for it is unwise to linger without purpose known here.

She and Greentree relaxed and became complacent again, the buck returning to his meal.

Max: Woah woah woah, hold it sister. Who are you to know what I do or don't know, or if I'm here on purpose?

Goddess: I do not answer the questions of those who've not yet answered my own. Still, it is such an occasion that I see fit to indulge such a rare guest's visit with my gift of sight to these questions, though I find said answers should be quite obvious. You state you are "dreaming", yet do not know your reasons for being here. Those who come here willingly come with purpose, and will always know said purpose. As for what you know, that too is obvious. Purpose here are the questions one needs answered most, but in reality, those seeking them already know the answers. But they forget them, or do not realize the answers are known to their fickle minds. So, I grant them sight to their purpose’s end in the form of questions, but only in exchange for the answers to what eludes my sight. Such is my fate here, as the Goddess of Sight.

Max: Oh. Uh...that makes sense. I think.

Max felt a small breeze blow through his frail body and a chill ran up his spine. What a weird woman. She spoke forever to answer such a simple fucking question, yet once she finished it all felt so obvious, like she'd said it would be. Yeah, weird indeed. Max guessed that's what dreams should be like, weird yet oddly understandable.

Goddess: You've been answered, as promised. Until you can provide the answers to unlocking your questions' answers though, you must now leave. Farewell.

She returned to being fully-immobile, and Greentree finished his meal and wandered off to go do deer things, Max guessed. Well, no point in staying, like she said. He sighed and looked for a patch of flowers to fall face-first into so he could wake up. He did so, and pollen scattered up and into his eyes and nose. It made him...sleepy, yet now more than ever he felt energized to move. He closed his eyes.

And so, Max woke up, remembering essentially none of the dream he just had.

~

Eyes slowly awakened by strong sunlight streaming in, Max still had sleep in his eyes blurring his vision. The morning air was calm and he felt pretty great, for once in awhile. Then Max realized he didn't know where he was, and that slightly worried him. He felt too nervous to make any sudden movements, and he still felt really sore all over his body. He reviewed what he knew right away without his sight. This bed he was in...it felt soft. It had a certain scent to it, homely and heart-warming like a scented candle in a wooden cabin. Like somebody actually cared for and used this bed, but not so often it stunk or felt gross. The huge, warm blanket covering his body felt like a warm embrace, as if the sun itself was making personal rays of sunshine tangible just to heat up and comfort Max's tired body. His pillow was comfy and thick, perfectly supporting his head just enough to give him the neck support he needed for proper rest.

This was all nice, but this wasn't his bed. This was far too nice. The one in his own room was pretty stiff and he never had his windows open, let alone allow the curtains to be drawn back, so he wasn't at his house. This couldn't have been the tent's cot (it was very obviously a real bed), because he made sure to never let his cot lie in the path of the morning sunlight. Because he couldn't even stand David's over-cheerful act of greeting every camper in the morning, so how could he let the Sun piss him off t-

David. Max shot up, let go of Mr. Honey Nuts, and rubbed at his eyes vigorously, wanting to confirm right away what he thought was happening was happening. Once his eyes adjusted to the light and lack of shit in them, he saw him. Sleeping uncomfortably in one of the fat-kid cots was David, a shitty thin blanket and deflated pillow to his name and body, curled up in a ball and just barely small enough like that to fit in it. Max cursed. He remembered it all now. The campers leaving. Lying down in the grass. Waiting up with David and Gwen. His parents never showing.

Max flung the covers off in anger, but quickly covered himself back up once he realized he wasn't fully dressed, red in embarrassment. Just who the fuck decided to undress him in his sleep?! Knowing him, probably David, with an even more asinine reason as to why he thought this was a needed thing to have happen. He'd get time to rake him over the coals later, because all he wanted right now was to fill his empty stomach and get coffee, preferably with all his clothes on. But first...God, Max couldn't believe how stupid this situation was. The dumb camp man gave up his fucking bed for the boy? Seriously? Max would have been just fine in a cot, he had been all summer long. He wasn't mad at getting a real bed, not after sleeping in the grass and dirt all night long, so his back and body sure wasn't complaining. It wasn't even that David made himself use a shitty cot, he could give a fuck less. But being David, he just HAD to give up his nice pillow and blanket too, didn't he?

Max: (Stupid bastard, be more selfish once in awhile...)

He quietly did what he could to pull the blanket over to David's sleeping form and draped it across the man's body. Max then started to dress himself, finding all his clothes folded up all proper-like inside his backpack where of course David had put them. After putting his stuff back on again and stuffing Mr. Honey Nuts away, he laid out on David's bed and fiddled with his phone absentmindedly. He couldn't stand leaving himself to think about the events of the other day, so playing shitty, free to play puzzle games he had on his phone for this kind of situation was all he could do to distract himself. After maybe half an hour, an hour at the latest, David finally started to wake up. Unlike Max, not only was he no longer very young and used to irregular sleeping schedules with energy to spare, he wasn't used to staying up so late in general. David was a man of habit, so getting up and turning in other than when he's used to made him feel so...unenergized.

David: Hnnnnnngg...oh my back...geez, what time is it? And...where did this blanket come from...?

David slowly rose up to a sitting position in the cot, feeling like, for lack of a better word in his mind, shit. He knew sleeping in that cot would be painful, but man did his back feel stiff. He could have passed as a genuine old man at that point, rubbing his back with one hand and using the other to hold and steady himself. Max could hardly believe this was the same man who'd wake everybody up, every single morning, with cheer and pep to spare as he shouted and sang out to "motivate" campers into waking up.

Max: First off, wow you look like shit. Secondly, it's like, noon I guess? Also you looked like were practically freezing over there, so I gave you the blanket when I woke up.

David: Um, thanks Max. Ugh...I didn't remember these things being so rough to sleep in..

Max: Yeah, well no shit idiot, you don't fucking fit in them anymore because you’re not a kid. You could pass for Bigfoot’s estranged cousin with your height.

David: Hah...yeah, I guess so.

Max hopped off the bed, not really wanting to share an awkward morning conversation with David of all people. He had better shit to do anyway, like try and find a strong enough signal to text the gang, and probably get some coffee while he was at it. But that wouldn't stop David from pestering him on today of all days.

David: Hold up. Where are you going?

Max: To make coffee, and get some food if this shitty place has any left.

David: Oh. Yeah. Breakfast. Or I guess lunch, if it's noon already. But uh, I think we need to talk about last night firstly, and also about your, well, parents.

Max cringed inwardly. He knew this would be brought up sooner or later, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't prevent it from actually starting. Maybe, MAYBE someday he’d wanna talk about his fucked up life. But not today, and certainly not with David of all people.

Max: No, David, we don't need to. You're not a therapist here to help me, I'm not some sad little kid in need of emotional saving from you, there's nothing to talk about. They didn't show, I don’t care, end of story, big fucking deal. I'm fine.

David felt too nervous and distracted by pain to try and do this right now. He really did need to talk about this with Max, but Max clearly wasn't ready to open up about this. Maybe later in the day, perhaps.

David: If...if you insist. Guess I'll uh, meet you there Max.

Max nodded, slipped on his shoes and left without another word. God today was gonna be a weird one, with just him and the three adults of the camp for the day. Well, the two adults and David of the camp, at any rate. He set off towards the mess-hall, more than ready to get it all over with.

~

Having woken up Gwen (to somewhat success at the idea of coffee awaiting them), she and David made their way to the mess hall, opting for casual clothes since they weren't really on duty anymore. David, of course, still insisted on wearing his makeshift scarf he'd long-ago made from a spare Camp Campbell shirt he, ahem, "borrowed" at the end of his first ever summer here. He did, however, opt to put on a pair light brown steel-toe boots, a pair of faded blue jeans, a gray-green t-shirt, and a puffy-leather jacket as black as the night sky to go for a city-casual vibe. Take away the stupid grin forever plastered to his face and the scarf, he'd look like a proper adult. Maybe. If you squinted hard enough.

Gwen, on the other hand, decided to go with a pair of tan combat boots, some ripped-knee jeans with black OTK socks underneath, a thin brown sweater that only reached just above her stomach, and a loose-knit, powder-blue shawl. A look that very much screamed "I bought 70% of this outfit on an impulse during a cutesy spring-time sale at my favorite store, and I'll be damned if I don't get to wear it before Fall and Winter comes." They both crossed the camp grounds and made their way towards the mess hall, talking about Max on the way there.

Gwen: Alright, so, what are we doing here, what's the game plan? We obvious have to call his parents or emergency contacts or something, right? Do we get the police and let them figure it out? Or like...child services?? Please don't tell me we have to get Campbell. I'd rather drown in legal paperwork than have to call him up, God only knows where he is either.

David: Well, the camp guidelines state we don't bring police into these kind of situations unless it's either been at least 3 days of no contact or calls from family or legal guardians, or in case of an extreme medical or legal emergency. And since we're acting in charge of the camp while Mr. Campbell is off on his...business trips, and to my memory put no personal numbers down, all we can do is try emergency contact info and see what we get. Again, they didn't put down any personal or home phone numbers in his enrollment or medical forms, but they did put a few work numbers and the number of a family doctor down if I remember correctly, so that'll have to do for now.

Gwen: That's better than nothing, I guess. Who's doing the calling, and who's watching the brat?

David: I can watch Max for the day if you'd want. Or do the calls, your pick.

Gwen: Well, as much as I hate phone calls, I'm sick of watching over kids all summer. So, calls for me it is.

David: Heh, that's fair. I can handle Max. I hope.

Gwen: Yeah, let's hope for our sake. Alright, where are his enrollment forms and shit?

David: Oh that's easy, they're...back at our cabin...

Gwen stopped dead in her tracks and shot a very tired & angry death glare at David. The bags under her eyes could conceal an entire nuclear explosion no sweat. He was surely doomed.

Gwen: Are you fucking kidding me?! Dude, we just came from there like 20 minutes ago, and you didn't think to grab that shit?? You’re the one in charge of that shit, I can barely remember what my name is when I first wake up! I’m not walking back there this early in the morning..

David gave an embarrassed frown, not usually this forgetful. Must have been that poor sleep he got. Or the intensely-sore back. Or having to practically rip Gwen away from her bed, like always. It could have been, and was probably, a mix of a lot of things.

David: S-sorry, I forgot!! I'll run back and get it, you go eat with Max and have your coffee, alright?

Gwen: . . . no, wait, hold up. You sure? I'm not that desperate for coffee. Okay, a little bit that desperate, but still.

David: Yeah, I need the run anyway to stretch out my body a bit, the cot didn't do me any wonders last night. My back is still tense...

Gwen: Well, alright. And see, this is why I told you not to use those fucking things, you're a grown-ass adult and tall as fuck, those are for fat kids who'd break the normal ones or hang off the sides otherwise. Look, just sleep in my bed tonight, so you don't ruin your back before we leave this dump, okay? I don't need you running the car off the side of the road because you're incapable of sitting for hours at a time driving and like, pass out from pain or some shit. Got it, David?

David chuckled. He was lucky to have a friend who cared so much.

David: Yes, Gwen, I got it. Alright, I'll be back!

The man sprinted away, Gwen sighing. God, she could not wait for this shit to blow over and return to life outside of camp. To searching for a job with more permanence than 3-4 months of summer camp, to paying bills with worries of spending cash vs. saving cash in mind, to watching shitty movies from her favorite collections, to her friends other than David and most of all, to no kids for a whole 'nother year. She made her way, eventually, to the mess hall.

~

Max laid up against the mess hall kitchen's main counter, waiting for the coffee to brew and trying to not think about, well, everything. His parents. His friends. David and Gwen. The only thing he could afford to let himself think about right now was his lack of memories regarding last-night's dream. He felt like it was something important he had to remember, but the details felt blurry and vague at best. There was a forest....some kind of fog....a Deer and some flowers, he thinks? Whatever, it was probably just some stupid nature dream he could care less about the details of. Yet, the feeling of still wanting to know hung silently in the back of his mind. He almost wished that Gwen or David would show up so he could be distracted by something other than...everything else.

Just then, a door slammed open from the other end of the mess hall.

Gwen: Hey you little shit, you in here? Get my fucking mug ready for coffee if you're making some, you know what ones I use! Mama needs the caffeine today.

And then he had to remind himself. He ALMOST wished for that.

While she made her way into the kitchen, Max was already busy getting her the plain ass mug she always used ready, silently hoping that if anybody would respectfully not give a shit enough to try and talk to Max about all this, he could count on Gwen to be that person. She entered, rubbed her eyes with her hands, and yawned, propping her own self by the same counter as Max to wait. 5 minutes passed. 10 minutes. 15. No words, no looks stolen at him, nothing. She just...waited for the coffee to fill in the pot. Like he'd hoped. Well...that was good. Yeah, thank god she clearly didn't give a fuck. He didn't want attention like that. Yep. Dodged a bullet there.

20 minutes in, and finally the coffee pot filled up enough for her to pour herself and Max a cup each. She then set it back in the machine, tossing in the usual garbage Gwen puts into her coffee to satisfy her not-so secret sweet tooth. They both left the kitchen, and went to sit at the counselor table, since it was way sturdier than the other tables put into the mess hall, with far less dings and knife-cuts in the soft, time-weathered flesh of the puke-green stained wood. They sat, and nobody said anything. Gwen took her morning anxiety medication, pulled out a trashy magazine and let her mind begin to rot, slowly sipping her coffee.

. . . Damnit, why didn't she say anything? He didn't want her to talk about his situation, but this was just awkward. Did she just...not care? Was she so tired she didn't even remember the other night? That didn't feel right. Max was so consumed in this line of thought he had barely touched his coffee he wanted so badly earlier. He wasn't even able to tell, but he was practically staring at her at this point. Just then, Gwen decided to speak up.

Gwen: Alright, what do you want to talk about, Max?

This was not what he'd expected. He didn't know how to really respond to her question, so he just decided to filibuster until he did.

Max: I don't know what you're talking about, Gwen. Sure your meds aren't making you, I don't know, imagine that I give a shit as to what you-

Gwen: Don't do this shit, kid. You can't fool me.

He froze mid-sentence, caught off guard. Fuck, was he that readable? She set down her coffee and magazine, sighed, and looked Max right in the eyes.

Gwen: Just, look. I'm gonna be frank with you. I don't care. Not about your parents not coming, not about whatever you're feeling right now, and certainly not enough to do this cat and mouse bullshit. I'm not gonna sit here and pretend like what they did wasn't shitty to you, that much is painfully clear. But I'm not gonna indulge you and burst down your emotional-walls to tackle your shit while you pretend to aloofly not care about it all, either. And here's the thing that you really gotta understand here. That's just life. It's one big, winding-ass rollercoaster of promises and disappointments. It, and the people on that rollercoaster, are all shitty.

Max didn't know what to say. All he could do was listen to her.

Gwen: You're on there, and so are your parents, and guess what? So am I. I'm not gonna pretend to care, especially if you actually need somebody to. You deserve to put your feelings and worries on the plate of somebody else who can deal with it. I can barely handle my own problems half the time, and I have a fucking therapist for a mother, so there's no way I can deal with yours too and do you justice. If you actually want somebody to open up to, go to David. Contrast to what all you evil gremlins think about him, he actually does care. He's a good guy who's there when you need him and puts in the effort simply because he can and thinks he should for you. Don’t take it personally, but when I say I don’t care about you all, 95% of the time I mean what I say. You shouldn’t put stock in me, somebody who doesn't care, and push away David’s help when he actually gives a shit about people, who actually knows how to deal with his own and others issues. You're smarter than that, kid.

She returned to her coffee and magazine, not a hint of worry or doubt on her face. Max felt...uneasy. This was what he wanted, right? For nobody to care enough to wanna help him. Right..?

Max: . . . Why?

Gwen: Huh? Why what?

Max: Why does he care? How can somebody be so...motivated to help others, to listen and wanna make people feel better. I don't get it...

Gwen looked at Max, and she noticed he's looking a bit worse for wear. The kid really needed some help, didn't he? It tugged at her heart-strings, it really did. But this is exactly why she didn't do this with people, especially not kids. It was too much for her to handle, she couldn't do what David can so effortlessly.

Gwen: Let's....let's just say David's past hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows, Max.

Max: Wait...really? But it's David, he's like the happiest man on Earth or some shit.

Gwen: You'd think so but...man, I don't even think I should tell you some of this stuff he's told me. I mean, I've gone through my own fair amount of shit, but just thinking about his shit? It's not what you'd expect from him, I'll say that much. Suffice to say, it's that shit past that made him who he is today, as far as I know. Look, I don't really wanna talk about this without David here, it's his past and if anybody should tell you, it should be him with his consent.

Max nodded, thought he was unable to wrap his brain around David having a shitty past. Well, he'd always assumed something made him that happy overall, like that car story he told them once about the shitty order of the sparrow. But he never guessed it’d be like, fucked up past probably relating to home life making you wanna be happy eternally levels of shit. So, what made David wanna try so hard? Max couldn't just ask him a question like that, not out of the blue anyway. He'd need to find a time to bring it up naturally to David, preferably while they were alone.

They both got quiet for a while, Gwen reading through some trashy article on new fashion trends for teens, and Max starting on his coffee while it was still warm. The doors to the mess hall opened eventually, and in came David with Max's personal file and enrollment papers and the QuarterMaster carrying a sack of...something over his shoulder. David walked semi-briskly to the others and the QuarterMaster shambled into the kitchen like he did every morning.

David: Morning, everybody! I got the enrollment forms and everything here, Gwen.

Gwen took and skimmed through the file for numbers to call. When David said there wasn't much to go off of, he was not exaggerating. This was the most bare-bones personal file she'd ever seen. She guessed it really would have to do. Gwen took out her phone and started dialing, downing the last of her coffee while doing so, then got up to leave, since she had more than enough of watching over Max.

Gwen: I'm gonna take a walk and try to get a signal, be back later. Don't burn down the camp while I'm gone, and save me some of whatever slop QuarterMaster manages to cooks up, I'm fucking starving.

She walks out the door, magazine and file in one hand and phone in the other. Now it was just David and Max. He sat where she had previously, and the awkward silence began. Unsurprisingly, David was the first to break the ice between them.

David: So, uh, Max. About what I talked about earlier, or wanted to I guess, I just wanted to apologize.

Fuck, was it "everybody surprise Max" day or something? Why was he the one apologizing? Max was the one being shitty and unapproachable. At least, that's what Max thought of the situation.

Max: Uh...why?

David: I shouldn't push you to talking about, you know, it all. Forgive me if I'm wrong in assuming this, but you must have a very...different home life than some kids do. I don't want to force you to talk about things you might not be ready to approach with others. But, I want you to know I'm here if you do ever wanna talk about it, because I am. And if you don't, than I won't push for you to want to. It should be your choice to express those feelings, nobody else's.

Max: Yeah, sure. Thanks, or whatever, David...

He couldn't really get himself to David-levels of kindness, but he guesses that'll do for now. Fuck, why couldn't David be less overly-happy and not make this so weird for Max? Why couldn't Max just fucking get over himself and talk about his home-life?? Or David's??? It all just pissed Max off to think about, which did nothing to make wanting to talk about it easier, and that just pissed him off more.

David: So, excluding that, what do you wanna do today?

Max: What the fuck do you mean? Aren't we just gonna wait until Gwen gets back?

David didn't have the heart to tell Max just how empty his file really was, and how they'd probably have to dig between the numbers to get contact with somebody who can get in touch with his parents. But he didn't wanna lie either, not after the last time he lied recently. So, he did the next best thing: tell a different truth.

David: Well, the campgrounds have some very....poor reception, to say the least. We don't have a landline and neither does the nearest town for public phones, as far as I know anyway, so it might be a while before she can get through to one of them. So, I thought we could do something fun today, instead of sitting here like lumps on a log, and enjoy our time in nature! What do you say, Max?

Oh great. Nature. The very thing he was trying to escape from.

Max: You want me to spend my time while waiting to get out of camp by doing camp shit? You've gotta be kidding me.

David: Nope! But uh, since camp is out of session right now, you don't have to do that. You can technically do anything you want now. Except leave without your parents, obviously. You can even do nothing if you like. I just figured you'd want a nice way to be able to, you know, pass the time away? If you'd rather be left alone, I'll understand.

Max would rather be alone, he's sure of it. But...he did wanna hear about whatever the fuck David's past was about. That's a completely legit reason to willingly spend the day with him. Yep. Completely.

Max: ....Well, what did you ever do at this camp for fun anyway as a kid? When you weren't doing bullshit camp activities, I mean. And don't say something stupid like reading books, either.

David's eyes lit up with excitement, but he restrained himself. He didn't wanna freak out or discourage Max from all the fun this camp could bring.

David: Well, I've always partial to swimming in Lake Lilac, but there's lots of other stuff I did when I was at camp! Let's see, we can always go camping! But more along the lines of traditional camping, with campfires and s'mores, and pitching your own sleeping tents. Hmm, well it's technically also a camp activity, but I was pretty fond of crafting, specifically when I wanted to make friendship bracelets or anklets. Ooh, there's hiking too, nothing was more fun then getting some alone time and taking a hike in the woods. There's other stuff like bird-watching or nature-watching too, and with those you'll never see nature in better shape. I didn't really do it as a kid at camp, but I'm also fond of knitting if that sounds interesting. Any of that sound like fun, Max?

Well, some of that sounded pretty fucking stupid. He didn't have any friends around to make bracelets for. He hated hikes. He didn't really like animals, birds especially. He guessed classic camping could be something useful to learn, if nothing else. Knitting sounded lame but peaceful. Lake Lilac was pretty good, though he wasn't too keen on the swimming part. As he was about to answer, his stomach growled loudly and he instinctively pushed a hand into it to ineffectively try and silence it, or at least muffle the noise. David, being David and ever vigilant when you least needed it, heard and got up.

David: Oh, but first, let's get breakfast. Let me go check on what's cooking! Speaking of cooking, I haven't been hearing a lot of noise coming from the kitchen, which is very unlike our QuarterMaster. Oh, I hope he didn't get his whisking-hook stuck in the drain again..

He wandered into the kitchen, and it was only a few moments later that the QuarterMaster burst through the kitchen door rather-loudly with a now-filled sack of unknown metallic objects, possibly his cooking-hook hand accessories. He had way too many of them for far too specific tasks to be natural. David frantically trailed behind with a confused and concerned look on his face and was babbling nonstop. He ran ahead to try and stop the QuarterMaster from leaving.

David: But QuarterMaster, you can't leave! W-we've still got a child here, so you can't go! That's part of the job contract!

The disgruntled man readied his hook-hand and yanked David up off the ground with ease, hook piercing through his shirt's collar like a hot knife through butter. David, of course, yelped and then grew silent from fear.

QuarterMaster: For the last time, stringbean, yes I can, an' I will! That's part of YOUR contract, mine says all I gots ta do is feed the damn kids when camp's in session, and get the camp ready when it's the beginning of summer. I'm not getting paid ta watch or care for no damn kids off the clock, jus' cause their parents didn't show up. Your problem, not mine. I've gots business ta get on ta elsewhere, so MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!

He effortlessly tossed David to the side of him and into a wall, then QuarterMaster left through the front doors like he entered them earlier.

Max broke out of his frozen fear of being skinned alive by that old man and hopped off the bench to go to David, wanting to make sure the idiot didn't get himself a concussion. He looked fine though when he sat up after a moment of groaning in pain. David put a hand to his collar and sighed. He liked that shirt, too. And to make matters worse, both David and Max's stomachs growled in unison, Max starting to really feel the hunger in his gut. The apparent need for breakfest of some kind overrode David's slight pains and aches, as he stood up and started off towards the kitchen.

Max: Uh, David?

David: Hm? Oh, I was gonna go cook us something. You can help me if you like, Max! I don't think I can make anything too amazing, but I'll make us a meal all-right. Then once we've eaten, you can decide what we do today.

Max: You can cook? Of course you can. Why am I not surprised..?

David: Yep! Say, you happen to like waffles? I consider them a specialty in my cooking-repertoire!

Max: Sure, I'll take what I can get at this point. But no on the helping you make them part.....I'll just watch.

David: Great, that's okay too! Follow me!~

Max followed the camp man into the kitchen.

~

After a while, David finally finished making his waffles. He managed to take some frozen fruit he found in the freezer, mash them into a syrup practically, and mix it into the waffle batter to make them fruity. It was mostly raspberries and other sweet red fruits, so the waffles ended up pink in color. Max thought they looked stupid, but they smelled great so he could care less if they were rainbow-colored and had lit sparklers stuck into them. David drenched the pile of them in maple syrup. Max gorged himself on a stack of 5, with David having 3 and Gwen, once she came back to eat after fruitlessly finding no wifi, having 4. She chewed through them slowly as she read through her magazine again silently. Max, contrastly, ate noisily and already had syrup all over his mouth, and talked on top of it. Though Max did genuinely like them, he had to ham it up just a bit to make David more open to talking with Max about himself.

Max: God, how the fuck did Campbell ever think it was smart to hire that psychopath and let him cook for us!? These are probably the best thing I've had to eat in months! Of course, I'd eat just about anything other than his cooking right now.

He stuffed yet another 1/4th of a waffle in his face, the pure sweetness of the food nearly getting a full-on real smile out of him. David thought it looked cute especially since Max never let himself do things like this or eat this much, but had to instinctively hand the boy a napkin since he was getting a bit messy at this point. He took it and lazily wiped at his own face while he chewed the waffle piece.

David: I'm glad you think of my cooking that way, Max! But while I'm not personally...fond of the QuarterMaster's general cooking approach, I think we should be grateful for the hard work he puts into maintaining the camp and keeping us all fed every day. After all, I don't think I could do all he does and still be an effective counselor for you and the kids at the same time.

Max: Well no shit it'd be a lot harder, but at least we'd get fucking decent food here. And then we also wouldn't have to be fucking creeped out by the thought of him one day wanting to kill and skin us all just for fun. This wasn't even made with like, good ingredients. If you were the cook here, and had quality ingredients to use and not whatever the fuck you get on this camp's shitty budget, you'd do a way better job making people actually wanna eat at camp.

David smiled, happy for the slight praise coming from Max. He wasn't used to Max being in this good of a mood ever, but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He was sure Max would eventually close up shop with his emotions again, so he just wanted to bask in them naturally while he could. Gwen seemed indifferent to the situation and conversation, but kept an eye on it while she was around to.

Max: Dude seriously, why the fuck are you wasting your ability to not cook a shitty meal on being a counselor? You'd probably be way better at this than making stupid activities for us every day. Hah, maybe then most of the campers would actually respect you for the whole summer. You seem like you'd be into cooking as like, a full-time job anyway.

David: W-well, I have considered myself in a line of work only involving cooking once in awhile, but I don't think I have the backbone to say, run a restaurant or anything like that, which is what I'd wanna do if I was considering changing my job searches to those of a cook. Especially run my own place, heh..

Max: Well, you're not wrong there. You kind of take rejection really poorly. I bet if somebody said they didn't like your food you'd cry like a teen girl getting stood up at prom. Probably worse. Or maybe you'd turn into a tragic villain with the shittiest-backstory ever, maybe something like nobody liked your cooking, and that drove you mad, so now you wanna turn everybody insane too with your food. Or some stupid comic-book shit like that..

David: I-I don't take rejection regarding my cooking that poorly! Right Gwen?

Gwen: Nah man, you take it worse. You once made my parents a lunch when they came to visit me, they hated it and asked you to either just buy them a store lunch next time or not at all, and you ugly sobbed and sounded the most depressed I've ever seen you be, like you looked like you wanted to actually die. That was not pretty.

David blushed in embarrassment and Max laughed his ass off, Gwen snickering a little to herself. Once Gwen did eventually leave, off this time to try the Flower-Scout's place incase they left any wifi running over there, David and Max returned to a previous conversation as David got up to clean and put away the dishes. This time, Max spoke up first.

Max: Alright, so, let's do the least-lame things first. The Lake is pretty okay, so let's do that first. Then we can do the camping thing later I guess? It sounds not super bullshit so whatever. Maybe knitting. Maybe, if I'm that desperate for shit to do.

David: Great! Let's go get our stuff and walk down to the lake.

Max: Hold it. I don't have like, a swim suit or anything. Or an extra change of clothes either. Or anything you'd want to have when swimming, really.

David: Oh. I have sunscreen and towels if you need those! Hmm, do you have an extra pair of regular shorts? If so, just use those and you can keep the rest of what you have on off, to change into when you're out of the water. If you go in the water that is, which you don't have to.

Max: I...don't have to? Uh, where's the real David? There's no way you're the same David who can't stand not getting me to wanna do things the "Camp Campbell" way.

David chuckled and just ruffled the kid's hair, which went over as well as he expected with the boys arms flying up to fix his hair hair and knock away David's hands.

David: Well, I'm only legally your counselor during camp, so I can't make you do anything you don't want to right now even if I wanted to. Besides, there's lots of ways to enjoy a lake, I couldn't think of 1 way being the right way ever. And I don't want to make you choose how to enjoy it, you should enjoy it yourself however you want! I know I’m a bit pushy sometimes, but only when I really want you all to know just how fun it can be.

Max nodded idly in response, going with him out the mess-hall door now that they'd put away the breakfast supplies and dishes away. They made a quick trip to cabin to get supplies, change and pack clothes (David into a pair of maple-red swimming trunks with tan sandals and Max with just a pair of extra shorts he brought with him to camp), leave a note for Gwen so she knew where they would be if she got back before them, and then head out of camp and off to the Lake. It was a surprisingly short walk to Lake Lilac, just outside the Camp's exit, yet it was still breathtaking when either of them saw it up close. At morning, noon or night, the lake's waters were always a very calming scene to behold, their light waves from the breeze passing through dancing with a color of sky blue that looked too pure to be real. You could stare for hours and never get bored, because it was always changing, never quite looked the same. Even Spooky Island looked wonderful in summer's mid-morning sunlight, a rare look for it without any fog.

It was still summer technically, so David asked Max to put on some sunscreen since the sun wasn't that safe to be out near water for too long, especially if Max decided to go swimming in it. Once done with a begrudgingly complacent self-rubdown of SPF 80, David set their bag of stuff down by the beginning of the dock. Then, making sure he himself was covered in sunscreen properly and testing the temperature of the water with a single toe dip, he took some steps back and ran full speed off the docks edge, right into the water headfirst and arms put into a diving position. Not a big splash could be made with that kind of form, but knowing David, it was probably the safest way to enter and still look cool while doing so.

Max could have followed that up with a sick cannonball, but he hated swimming overall and didn't like putting in that much effort into something so simple like just entering water, so he stuck to hanging his legs off the dock and feet into the lake for now, looking out and lake-wards. The water was pretty standard lake quality, felt really nice and refreshing on a hot summer's day, made you feel practically frozen when it even threatened to be somewhat cool. Sandy gross muck and various forms of seaweed that comprised the shore-floor underwater made it impossible to wade through all that at the steep-edge of a lakefront however, so if you went in you had to pull yourself up via the rickety ass dock. This also meant you actually had to be good at swimming and not just walk on the ground, or you'd get stuck in it real quick. Thankfully, somebody put a durable ladder onto the dock, with an attached floating rope incase you were farther away, so you could get out now more easily than before.

David called out to Max, something about the water being great and other such cliche phrases people said when the water was probably just okay at best. He gave a generic nod and eye roll back to David, letting his mind decompress and float away. This was so peaceful. It was about the one thing at camp he didn't mind. If a swimming camp was a thing, he'd almost wanna join just to have this be his whole summer. But then he'd probably be forced to actually swim and do water activities, and like hell that was happening. He came to lakes to forget about the world, not to have it enforce the shitty world around it back on him. He sat back, put on sunglasses, closed his eyes and let his mind wander for a while.

Once in awhile he would swear fish were brushing past his feet in the water, but other than that and David sometimes calling out to check on Max, it was totally calm and quiet. But not the kind of quiet he feared. This was a gentle quiet, nature's little quirky chirps and noises making a soft hush just barely audible, but there. It was a quiet with life behind it.

Not the kind you have in an empty house. Not like an echoing series of rooms with nothing to truly soak in sounds. Not like a lack of life. Not silence.

Max didn't really understand how something that made him so content could also make him so sad.

~

Meanwhile, David swam through the lake's waters alone for a few hours, memories of the past summers here rushing back to his mind while he refreshed himself and exercised his body. There was his very first summer here, when he was still quite the rotten little kid, only age 8. Gosh, he could hardly believe who he used to be like. That he was practically a toned-down Max, of all people. He'd mouth off, be disrespectful to his counselors Gregg and Darla, play mean tricks on his fellow campers, and basically anything he could think of to rebel. Shocking to think after only one particularly traumatic summer at the hectic camp would change his attitude, his life even, forever. Camp Campbell gave him everything he has today. A friend in Gwen, a home away from home, memories and friendships to last a lifetime and more. He's gotten to meet and help some of the brightest and most talented kids this generation has to offer. He'll never feel he'll truly pay back what Camp Campbell gave to him.

With a glance over to Max, relaxing and somewhat tanning on the dock, the happy memories were halted by an unwelcome sense of sadness. He wished he could get Max to really see the beauty of this place, and of life in general. There were so many things worth caring about. He didn't truly know what Max was going through at home, if anything really, but clearly the boy was not okay emotionally in this stage of his life. This made his mind turn back to why he was a bad apple in his own youth. Obviously, it was only because of one thing. Well, he'd want to think it just one thing, but it was several things in reality. Maybe it was partially his mother sending him away while she recuperated her losses from the incident in question. Maybe it was the fact that despite those losses, she still sent him away. Maybe it was that maybe she felt he didn't need as much emotional support as she did, or that she couldn't handle him trying to support her at the time when he was just a kid. Maybe it was because she knew the camp would be so far from home, yet sent him away.

Maybe it was because she didn't know how much he needed her back then. How being alone terrified him. Even in the company of others.

The thoughts sapping his energy away, David took a deep breath and dived under the water, trying to clear his mind. Nearby fish under the water stared at the strange pale man briefly before darting away instinctively. The lake, though it had a bit of trash here and there collecting at the bottom from over the years, was truly stunning underneath. It felt like he was in a whole new world, like one in a fantasy novel where the main characters got to explore strange new sights below the surface of the water and learn about life yet to be discovered. He could imagine being on some strange new planet, perhaps made only of water. He would be an explorer, brave and sure of his cause, and encounter things nobody else ever had in the universe. Exotic creatures. Stunning scenery. Perhaps even a new society of sea-people with a whole new culture to learn about! He'd make new friends and learn so much from them. It could be wonderful.

After his dive left him feeling revitalized, David swam quickly back over to the dock. He popped back up to the surface for air, and in the process scared the shit out of Max. The boy flung up off his back and off flew his sunglasses, sinking right into the water in front of him. He looked pissed, but also a bit off from his usual. His eyes were red and he looked like he'd been crying.

Max: Goddamnit David, don't fucking do that!! You trying to give me a heart-attack or something?!? Fuck, I liked those shades too..

David was hesitant to say anything once he was part-way up the hanging plastic ladder. He couldn't tear his eyes or mind away from those beat-red eyes. His cheeks had some pretty visible tear trails on them as well. Max didn't seem upset about David seeing him crying. Did the boy not realize he'd been caught? Was he even away he had cried? Maybe David shouldn't bring the matter up. It might do more harm than good. Besides, sometimes you just need a good while away from the world to have yourself a healthy cry.

David: O-oh, uh, whoops! Lemme get those, bud.

Max: You better. Asshole..

He dived back under the water and started searching through the lake-floor muck for the glasses in question. All the while, he couldn't get his mind off Max. He was crying. But he didn't even realize it was happening? That's not right. Well, it's very much okay to cry, David knew that crying could be very healthy and relieves a lot of stress or built up emotional baggage. And yet, Max never cried. David was pretty sure he'd only ever seen him cry once in the past. It was back when Max first came here, and must have been at least 8. He must have been the most upset David had ever seen a child. Some much older campers who never came back to Camp Campbell after that year were picking on him and saying truly awful stuff. They tried to rip his over-sized hoodie away from him because he had something hidden inside.

If David remembers correctly, which isn't as much of a given as he would have liked, it was some kind of stuffed animal. Maybe that was Mr. Honey Nuts? David knew whatever it was, it meant a lot to Max at the time, as the boy bit one kid's hand enough to tear skin pretty deep and break several hand bones of other campers. David was glad he got to the boy in time, as Max was surprisingly the one already crying and the fabric of his hoodie had been ripped up pretty hard, almost entirely apart. David tried his best that summer to fix it up, even though Max insisted he'd simply have a new one the next year anyway. He's never seen Max cry since then, though, not over anything at all. Well, not counting the other night with Mr. Honey Nuts, though that was a special circumstance. Yet, David clearly remembers having to drive Max to a hospital once for a fairly-serious stab wound on his back, but not a tear came from him then. So what made him cry like that so suddenly..?

Once he found them and giving them a quick shake in the water to clean off the grime, he rose back up and pulled himself out of the water, handing them to the waiting boy. Max shook a bit of the water off before replacing them on his face and going back to what he was doing, relaxing. David still didn't know what to say, but he didn't wanna just leave Max alone if he's been crying, so he just lied down a foot or so away from max on his stomach, feet and legs hanging off the dock and in the water. He stared off into the wilderness and tried to keep an eye on Max when he could. There was no talking for a while, just the occasional glance to one another while the other was distracted. Eventually, though, David broke up the silence.

David: So uh, Max. Tell me. Why...don't you like to swim? I think you'd really enjoy the view down under!

David could just feel the internal smack to the forehead he wanted to give to himself. That wasn't what he wanted to say or know at all! Okay, he did want to know why, but that was not his primary curiosity at the moment. Stupid nerves mixing up all his words. Not like he knew how to bring up what he wanted to really ask about anyway. Max just huffed and replied, not wanting to ignore David so soon over something so small and off-put the chance to ask him personal questions later, if there was a later.

Max: I don't know, I just don't like being in water. I don't find swimming entertaining. You never get to swim in the perfect temperature of water, either. It's like taking a bath in cold fish piss and gunk for lakes, and same applies to oceans and beaches, but there the water stings your eyes. It makes you smell bad in either case, and you can't just do it in your regular clothes. It's stupid and boring.

David: Well, while I think that's a rather...harsh way of putting it, it's not entirely inaccurate. I can understand what you mean, a little. Still, it feels so amazing to see it all. It's like a whole other world down there, one only you and you alone get to know about. And if only for that first moment under the water, it’s such a thing of beauty to be able to see with your own eyes.

David sighed happily and looked out to the lake. He really did love this Lake, for all it and the Camp's given him. Max could hardly believe the corny shit he was hearing. Then again, who else would ever say things like this and actually mean them if not David? It was one of the very few things Max actually liked and respected about David. He made being corny and hopeful at all look good. He's always sticking to his beliefs and never stops, even when he has to be serious. Even if it got him shunned or made fun of. Max couldn't get why, but it's kinda...nice. Just to be around somebody so unlike himself, in a lot of ways. So genuine. It felt weird though. Max couldn't describe how exactly.

Max: Yeah, sure. If you say so, camp man.

Max guessed this wasn't the worst waste of time he's ever sunk into a day.

~

After a somewhat successful day spent at the Lake, Max and David decide to call it quits as the sun starts its journey to dip down into the sky. From a bright expansive blue to a burnt-cream orange, the sky shifted into the late afternoon. They dried off fully, took off back to camp and cleaned up before returning to the mess hall. David looks through all the cabinets, but he seemed to have had much less luck designing a dinner than he did a breakfast. For all three of them, David cooked spaghetti noodles with a little butter and...yeah, that's about all they had left. Even David himself had little good to say about the meal. It was filling, but very bland.

Gwen came back around the time David had severed up their plates, and she was definately looking worse for wear. Her eyes were sagging more than when she's normally tired, her hands started cramping from clenching them all day long, and Max could swear he saw a vein in her forehead pulse out of sheer anger when she saw all she came back to for dinner were shitty noodles in shitty butter. So, chances are she didn't have great luck contacting his parents in any way, shape or form. He figured as much would happen, honestly.

David: So, Gwen, er, how did the calls go? Any luck..?

Gwen: Not well. When I could finally get a signal, which wasn't easy, it was wall to wall hang ups, being put on eternal hold, half-hearted denials of knowing who I was talking about, or my favorite; getting sent from one number to the next which sends you to yet another, which eventually leads back into itself in a never ending cycle of idiot receptionists juggling my call like a fucking circus act. Ugh...

David: Ah. Yes, that does indeed sound...not so well.

Gwen: Just fuck me for wanting simple human adult contact that wasn't surrounded by stupidity and doubt, or awful devil spawn children making my shitty life even more shitty, I guess. Nah, I didn't need the once-potentially brief reachout to society to give my crushed soul a chance to heal anyway. Who needs stability and normal solutions to stupid problems nobody ever taught them to deal with?? Hah! Not good old doormat Gwen, that's for FUCKING sure!!

She stabbed angrily into her pasta and stress ate her way through the rest of the meal, not caring to chat much more, and David was promptly silenced himself. Max was much the same, not really finding any of the good flavors David was able to put into their breakfast in their comparatively bland dinner of noodles. He could only think back to breakfast and how maybe he put a bit too much emphasis on his enjoyment of David's cooking. The idea of Max gushing willingly over David, in front of people like Gwen especially, made him wanna hurl. He couldn't help it was the first decent piece of food he'd had since, well, in a long while to be frank. Eating family-meals at home was hit or miss, usually miss, and the QuarterMaster was a fucking failure of a cook on every front, so he couldn't help but over-praise something that genuinely tasted like it was edible just a bit more than he should.

Once the substandard meal was over, Gwen called it in early for the night, heading straight for bed even though it was only about 7 at night. Max and David felt just as eager about turning in early. Max (against his half-awake protests) took David's bed again. David kept his word and just bunked with Gwen in her room, with mixed audible reactions from Max at the idea of them sleeping in the same bed. With piles of clothes all over the place, magazines of varying levels of taste and content in piles everywhere, and as much purple and black as Gwen could physically attach to the walls and floor in her room, it was not David's ideal kind of sleeping place. Nevertheless, he took his own place in her bed and soon, all three remaining residents of Camp Campbell were fast asleep. Never had rest felt so good.

When Max woke up eventually the next day, David was nowhere to be found, so he was on Gwen-wake-up-duty since she sure as hell wouldn't do it herself. Once he literally kicked her out of the bed and got her to wake up, they both got dressed and quickly made their way over to the Mess Hall. Inside Max took a sleepy seat at their now-normal table, while Gwen went to go see if she could find David in the kitchen. When she went in, she was greeted with a ragged looking David as he had somehow put together a decent set of breakfasts of leftover scrambled eggs and cheese, leftover pasta, and mini waffles with what little leftover batter they had remaining from yesterday's breakfast. All the cupboard and pantry doors were wide open, as was the fridge and freezer, and it was all empty. Seems he had to scrounge up what was left to make this less-than stellar meal, and he looked twice as tired as Gwen, and that much was saying something.

Gwen: Dude, the hell? You look like shit. Also, why are we eating all leftovers? I thought we had a ton of canned foods for this kind of situation exactly.

David: O-oh, hi Gwen. I'm just a bit...on edge at the moment. I really wasn't expecting us to run out of food, but it seems like the QuarterMaster left with a lot of the canned foods we had in stock when he, well, left. And by a lot, I mean all of them. I searched high and low but this is all we really had left, this and a few perishables from the last day of camp meals. I hope we can get in contact with Max's parents soon, otherwise we'll need to dip into the return-trip funds to get dinner for him and us...

Gwen nodded in worry. Neither of them had too much cash on hand, probably just enough to buy gas for the trip back home. They really had to hope they got to through to his parents soon. With 3 plates filled full of leftovers (Max's plate having the largest stack of mini waffles) and their respective hot drinks, they both got together by Max and began to dig in. Max, not one to be an ignorant or unobservant child, could plainly see how they were already resorting to leftovers. He didn't bring it up, however. He already felt kinda shitty about them having to look after him until his parents decided to give a shit and came to get him. Max didn't wanna put more stress on their plates than they already had to deal with.

With breakfast over and Gwen already off to try her luck at calling again, David surprised Max by suggesting they do something much less involved right away that day.

David: Hey Max, what do you say to something simple today? What about knitting? That sounds simple, easy, calming-

Max: It sounds lame. But whatever, fine, teach me how to knit. Anything to get a day of quiet without you being an annoyingly hyper piece of shit. Maybe I can learn to make a straight-jacket and put Space Kid into one next summer. Or like, a kid harness for Nikki somehow. Heh.

David: W-well, I don't know about all that, but I can absolutely show you how to get started with the basics! I think knitting is quite entertaining and a good use of excess time. You'll love it!

Max: Oh, I'm certain.

Max's eyes couldn't have rolled any harder than they just did, and his tone was drowning in sarcasm so thick one could swim in it. David prayed this would end well. They headed off towards the counselor's cabin. 

~

It was much later in the day, orange-tinted sky visible out of the corner of Max's eyes via a nearby window. The day’s last stretch of sunlight ran across the skin of his hands, strangely enough holding knitting needles, and warmed the skin up. Must have fallen asleep while he was attempting to knit, emphasis on attempt. He remembers sitting down in one of the rocking chairs while David tried his best to teach Max the basics of the craft. They'd gotten about 3-4 hours into it when he must have dozed off. Max had not gotten very far with his vague mass of white wool attempting to be the shape of a coaster, but it seems David, sitting across from him in the other chair much like before, now was already on a brand new piece, some stupidly cheesy blanket, cream colored with red hearts all over it. What he was working on before, a small dark-blue doily-looking thing, was already being used as a makeshift coaster for a cup of hot tea he was now drinking from occasionally.

Max pulled himself up and into a more comfortable position, yet again covered in wool blankets. David looked up and pulled one of his earbuds out of his ears, reaching over to the side table to pause what he was listening to on his phone.

David: Oh, you're awake.

Max: Yeah, way to state a plain fact, David. How long was I out for..?

David: Not too long, about 2 hours maybe.

Max: Ugh, why didn't you wake me up?

David looked confused for a moment.

David: You would have wanted me to...wake you up? You?

Max was gonna reply with some snide remark, but he couldn't argue facts like that. Waking Max up early was a good way to ensure he'd most likely scream at you for several minutes, and possibly attempt to strangle you if he was really in need of sleep.

Max: ...point taken. What's the dumb blanket you're making for? Gonna send it to your probably equally-annoying girlfriend when you get out of here, assuming you even have one?

David: Huh? Ooooh. Oh no, it's not for anything like that. I don't have a significant other this would be for right now anyway.

Max: Yeah, the thought of you actually being romantically-compatible with another human being was a bit of a stretc- wait. Hold the fucking phone.

David looked even more confused now than before.

David: What's wrong..?

Max: "Significant other?" Oh don't tell me you're gay. Considering it's you, that's so on the fucking nose it hurts. Also I'd lose that bet with Neil...

David suddenly didn't wanna have this conversation anymore. Also, bet? Are the Campers so desperate to find entertainment they're betting on guesses about the counselor's personal lives? That was just sad.

David: I'm not gay, Max. Though there's nothing wrong with being attracted to the same gender, and it's certainly none of your business in any case if I was or not.

Max: Well don't tell me you're like, bi or whatever. Then Nikki'd win the bet, and I'll be damned if the girl who pees on trees and wrestles with wolves for fun can guess a guy's orientation better than me.

David: I'm not bisexual either, Max. Also can maybe not talk about this?

Max: No, fuck you, I bet a whole 10 bucks and my good pocket knife on you being Ace, so you better be as far as my bet's livelihood is concerned.

David didn't think he could possibly desire anything but this conversation more right now.

David: Ace? I don't understand..

Max: Asexual, you stupid fucking pile, as in you don't wanna have sex. Not-sexual? You know, Ace?? Did the three brain cells you have left running up there in your dumpster fire of a head burn up already?

David huffed out of mild irritation. God, why was this happening? David didn't think this conversation could be any worse than it already was. There was just no way it could be worst.

David: No, I'm not Asexual, Max..

Max: Well there goes my fucking bet down the drain. What are you anyway?

David: Max, please..

Max: Oh don't be such a wimp, just tell me.

David: Oh for crying out loud, I'm not any of those things, I'm Pan!! There, are you happy now?!

Max: ...the fuck is Pan?

Breaking news, this got so much worse. And in the span of 4 words, too. That must be some kind record broken. David sighs, realizing he now really had to have this conversation. With a 10 year old kid, no less. Wonderful.

David: Pan means Pansexual, which means I find love and attraction in anybody, regardless of gender or orientation. Basically, I see all people as people I could date. That make sense?

Max: Oh. Um. Yeah..

David: Well...good.

Max seemed to generally understand, and David was eternally grateful the converstation ended when it did, but there was now a sort of awkward silence between them. David hadn't meant to get so heated up at the question, but it was weird for him to try and touch upon. Surprisingly, Max was the one to break the silence first. Rather humbly, at that.

Max: So uh..sorry. About bugging you to talk about it, I mean. That was kinda shitty, even for me.

David: No, it's not a big deal, Max. Nothing wrong with being curious or wanting to understand. It's just a very...touchy subject for me. I prefer to not talk about it so openly. Sorry for having a difficult time with explaining it to you, though. But, please don't hold bets on the personal lives of other people. At least not on me or Gwen.

Max: Pff, and then what would we do to entertain ourselves? Actually care about this joke of a summer camp and the discount craft projects you call camps? Don't even get me started on the lame activities you try to get us excited about. It’d be more exciting to get the plague around here.

Though he seemed a tiny bit against the general negative tone with which Max talked about Camp Campbell, David seemed to have calmed down a bit and gotten into a better mood. Max was glad. There was one thing he hated seeing more than a depressed David, and that was a mad or angry David. It felt unnatural to see that man as anything other than happy and cheerful. Just freaked Max out entirely.

David: I'm sure it wouldn't kill you and your fellow campers to at least try to get a bit more into the spirit of camping. There's so much joy you can get from loving to camp, and you're all so talented and bright. I'm sure you'd all learn to like it if you'd just apply yourselves here at camp.

Max: Yeah, that's as likely to happen as your shitty boss learning to not be a fucking international criminal. Or whatever he is to the government.

David: W-well, Mr. Campbell indeed might sometimes do things that are...legally ambiguous..

Max: He embezzled all of Thailand's money after becoming their President or Minister or whatever, how is that "legally ambiguous"?

David just awkwardly laughed in response, not sure how to deny that. The two continued along this conversational line for a while, David occasionally returning to knitting and Max to his phone whilst they conversed. Soon, it was nearly 7 at night, and they were still talking. David couldn't remember the last time Max had talked with him that much. Or that much at all, either.

Max: -..see, that's what I'll never fucking understand, David. How can you work for that asshole when he so clearly doesn't give a shit about us or his own camp? You can't seriously sit there and tell me you think he cares. And why even work at this camp of all camps? You could find a waaaay better job and camp, and be with other people like you, overly obsessed with nature and shit. Why stay with Camp Campbell?

As David was about to answer him, Gwen slammed her way through the Cabin door with her foot in the middle of a very-heated phone call, about 30 of those wifi-emitting badges from the Flower Scouts taped to her arm. Pacing around the cabin oblivious to the boy's confused faces, she looked pretty pissed off, possibly more than usual with Camp in session.

Gwen: No, listen here "Nandini", I've been on this phone all fucking day, and I SWEAR to Christ if you put me on hold one more time I'll jump through this phone and wring your shitty, stuck up neck until you either cough up answers or that 3rd bag of chips I hear you inhaling! Yeah that's right cow, I have fucking ears and I use them, something you don't seem to have the luxury of!! No, don't you dare Nandini, don'T YOU FUCKING DARE PUT ME ON HOLD YOU PIECE OF SHI- ...AAAAAAGGHH!!!

Gwen smashed her foot into a nearby filing cabinet out of anger and dented the outer frame inwards, screaming with a mix of rage, confusion, exhaustion and slight physical pain. She threw more than half the badges off her arm in anger, most being smashed and flung all across the space of the room, though some still clung desperately to her via clear tape. David got up and tried to console her, and Max just sat by silently as he expected there to soon be a bloodbath.

David: Gwen uh, why don't you sit down for a second and relax-

He tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she gave him a death glare and snarl so wild it would make Nikki jealous. Wisely, he backed his hand away.

Gwen: Don't. Touch. Me.

David: R-right..um, sorry.

Gwen: David, I'm telling you right now these two don't fucking exist. They just don't, end of story.

David: Uhh...who don't exist, exactly?

Gwen: His parents don't exist, David! And these fucking "contacts" they listed, it's one big shitty joke of a conspiracy meant to exclusively piss me off. They all say they're not sure, that they're busy, that I just missed them every. Fucking. Time. But they always know juuust who to send me to, just where their bosses should be and it's always the same numbers sending me to the same numbers, the same excuses covering the same excuses. Always!! I know these fuckers by voice and personality now I've been redirected to them all so often!

David: Gwen, um, maybe we should talk about this lat-

Gwen: This isn't some string of coincidences, it's a very stupidly-specific series of shitty misdirections! This is deliberate, and I'm gonna either kill somebody or lose my fucking mind, David!! I can't take another hour of shitty elevator music while on hold, I can't fucking do it, I won't! I tried being nice, angry, sad, concerned, bored; I did everything and anything to get any single useful thing out of them, but they're unable to be broken. It's, it's like their job is to keep me from being able to see them, and they're world god-damned class at this specific stupid thing!

Max just watched from the sidelines silently, unsure of how to interject himself into the conversation at this point. He felt kinda shitty this was all happening because of him and his shitty parents. After a small while more of screaming and fuming, she ran over to David's desk and went into one of it's drawers, digging through shit until she pulled out a pair of keys. The keys to the car, specifically.

Oh yeah, now Max definitely wasn't about to jump into this shit show.

David: What are you doing, Gwen?

Gwen: What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm gonna go take the car and get dinner, I want a fucking meal not some leftover scraps from the kitchen slapped together! I'm gonna hit up Sleepy Peak Pizza Bros. and get some pizza, we're getting plain cheese and we're gonna fucking like it!!

As she went to storm out the cabin and to the car, David stepped in front of the doorway, a stern look on his face almost resembling disappointment. This threw Gwen off her warpath long enough for David to start talking some sense into her.

David: Gwen, I know you're upset and rightly so, but you have got to calm down! What money are you using to buy that pizza anyway? I certainly hope I don't need to remind you we have just enough money put aside to get gas on the trip back home, that's it. We don't have any money from the camp budget left either.

Gwen: Th...then I'll just pull some cash from an ATM.

David: With what cards, Gwen? We don't have our cards on us, we left them back at the apartment for safe keeping. Remember?

Gwen: . . . God Damnit!! I hate when you just are right.

She slumps over in defeat, though David didn't really win any battles here. He didn't want them to, but they were very much out of food now, so it was either waste gas money on pizza or starve. Max couldn't sit by and watch this anymore, he had to say something, do something.

Max: Gwen, here, just use my card.

He got up, grabbed his tiny black leather wallet from out of his back pocket and pulled out his debit card (along with a tiny scrap of white paper folded up and taped onto the back of it), and handed it to Gwen. She looked at David, and he at Gwen. They both looked quite confused.

David: ...Max, why do you have a debit card?

Gwen: Yeah you're like, 10. How do you have a debit card?? And how is there even any money on it?

Max: My parents are loaded business people, it's essentially the family card, and they made me learn to use one at like, age 8. 

Gwen: Uh, look that's nice of you Max, but I don’t think I shoul-

Max: Look just, go nuts. The pin's on that piece of paper. Buy however many pizza's you want. Hell, just pull whatever cash you're gonna need while you're at it. My parents'll have made back what you consider taking out 15 times over in the span of you trying to just put in the pin. Trust me, they won't miss like, $500 or so. That's pocket change to them. If anything, consider it their payment to you for looking after me and working so hard to try and track them down. Or buy a ton of them just to piss them off. At least, that's what I do when I wanna fuck with them.

Gwen was uncertain at first, but the growl in her stomach steeled her nerves and rekindled her hatred of Max's Parents in that moment. She nodded and pushed past a still-in-shock David. It took only a moment for her to get in the car, start it up, and drive out of camp and off into the evening sun-lit road. There was only the ever so slightly muffled sounds of nature outside left now to fill the returning silence. David just had to ask Max something, though.

David: So, um....

Max: Yes. It probably is illegal for a 10 year old to have a debit card. Trust me, it doesn't make sense to me either.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~
> 
> Edit: Thank you for reading this chapter! I put a lot of effort into writing and editing these, so please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed or happened to hate this chapter, and tell me why! If you spy any stupid mistakes, notice some sentences not making much sense, detect spooky-bad grammar, or just generally wanna yell some words at my face, comment about it and I'll reply (and fix the issue) asap!
> 
> Tbh, I still think when the formatting got messed up I missed some stuff here and there, and even now I still find words that aren't what they should be because I'm a fuck. So, if you see a mistake, don't hesitate to tell me! That's one of the most helpful ways you comment on my stuff! 
> 
> In other news, we're still gunning for Oct. 15th as the next update day, so be on the lookout and mark your calendars! Below are the plot-outline notes as usual, though this time I also have links! These are the pictures I based Gwen and David's outfits, which I just while googles-searching for current-day fashion that I found apply to their character and nationalities. Look at 'em if you like, and unless I state otherwise in the future, this is the general look they'll have for the rest of the series. Otherwise, thanks for reading and see ya next time!
> 
>  
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/00/82/a0/0082a038f7da6c6b5326e5d240972827--leather-boat-shoes-tan-leather.jpg (David Green Shirt and Brown Belt)
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/43/10/83/431083227a1153d2afc589265219405b--mens-style-guide-men-style-blog.jpg (David Brown Boots)
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a6/3e/28/a63e28dfc32ea29a3af7cef749b6d917--casual-male-fashion-men-fashion.jpg (David Jacket and Faded Jeans)
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/236x/e1/eb/3a/e1eb3afa32d117464d8109a43a45cdc9.jpg (Gwen Tan Boots and Blue Jeans, added rips to the knees and Black Socks)
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/34/a2/25/34a2255eb1b4e701b4df7f9247b51c6f--beautiful-outfits-bad-bitch-outfit-baddies.jpg (Gwen Sweater, no Tiddie Window)
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e6/b7/4a/e6b74a019e5f22942d37888281d41f1b.jpg (Gwen Powder-Blue Shawl)
> 
>  
> 
> Ch. 3 Notes - Cue prompt beginning insert, the boy is sleepy and so are Gwen and Max, so they turn in for the morning, max has a weirdly comforting yet confusing dream about deer and a Goddess, Max and the others wake up later in the day, Max is still fucking pissed (and super hurt internally) from his parents never bothering to show up to pick him up or even send somebody to get him, they have to wait nearly 3 days extra with just david gwen and himself at camp before anything legal can be done about it, gwen helps max understand why david tries so hard and why she doesn't, david apologizes for some stuff, QM fucks off into the woods because he isn't getting paid to care about stray kids off the clock, David spends a lot more time hanging out and distracting Max from all the shitty feelings the boy has inside himself, its not workin too well but better than expected, he also starts cooking for them, Gwen for the most part is just doing her best to get in fucking contact with max's cryptid ass parents who are everywhere yet can't be reached, day one is spent on the shore of Lake Lilac and fun times are had, next morning Max and David try a little knitting practice to kill time and switch things up, Gwen by day 2's end decides to just go impulse buy some frozen and hot pizzas for dinner from Sleepy Peak Pizza Bros. because she's pissed off about the whole thing, oops they're fucking broke basically, Max lets her use his family Master Card because his parents made him learn to use one, tells her to run it up and buy extras just to piss them off, she leaves, the boys are left alone in thought for quite a while.
> 
> Yeah, I don't know.


	4. Trust: Forged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I'll be a week late with Chapter 5. Sparing the specific details, I let my work get away from me and didn't crack down on myself as much as I should have. This is inexcusable, but from here on it's 110% effort given to my work. I'll do my best, so if you're working on anything yourself, give it your all too!!
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, to keep this brief since I've not really made a good announcement about it anywhere else and I don't want this to be as long as the last update on what's going on, yes, I am late posting this. By like, a whole week. Some of the scenes in this chapter were very hard for me to grasp and write, and it really took a lot to get it as okayish as it is now. I totally underestimated my abilities for writing this, and for that and not saying so sooner, I'm sorry. :(
> 
> I'm...still not all that happy with the end result, but I'm not gonna delay this for another week to try and better it more than I already have. But, hey, at least I Beta'd this one for release! I'll talk more about this chapter in the end notes, so make sure to read them to know what's the current plan forward.
> 
> So, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy reading!
> 
> ~

~

With Gwen now gone, David and Max were left to their own devices once again. Funny how a sudden burst of excitement makes returning to mundane things all the more boring and difficult. Max felt fidgety now, like he had to be doing something constructive and active from here onward, and David felt much the same. He could still feel his heart beating from having to raise his voice to Gwen like that. Thought to be fair, yelling at all did this to David so it wasn't a particularly singular feelings, just one he rarely felt of his own accord. He turned silently to Max, hoping he'd have a solution for their mutual desire to do something now.

Luckily, Max had exactly what they needed in mind. Though, he wasn't so sure he wanted that to be the thing he needed.

Max: Okay. Well that sure just happened. So uh...you wanna like...go camping? Like, now instead of later maybe??

David: Y...you wanna go camping? Now? I mean, sure thing. I'm always happy and willing to share the wonders of traditional camping with my campers. I just, um, didn't expect you to actually want to learn about it. Not willingly, anyway. It seemed to me, and forgive me if this is presumptuous, that you were very against nature. Or, I guess just against enjoying it with somebody like me.

Max: Well, considering you can't force me legally to do it right now, I thought now would be a good a time as any to learn it. Not that you're wrong, I do still hate nature, and you. But I mean, I'm not gonna live with my parents any longer than I have to once I'm older, so I guess I'll eventually need to learn to take care of myself on my own. Better to start somewhere like this, cause I sure as hell won't learn this shit in school. Nothing practical like this anyway...

Though what he just said was true, he really only suggested this himself to get a better chance to flag down David for himself, and bring up the topic of the camp man's past. Max wasn't too sure originally about asking about it when his inquiry of David's orientation went south. That didn't go nearly as well as planned for being the test round of questions. Though, Max will admit he got a bit insensitive there. The fact he slipped up and talked about his bet with the gang openly didn't make matters seem any more genuine either. However, David didn't seem entirely against some things being talked about. There were even some things Max could barely get David to shut up about when it came to the man's past and personal life. He seemed rather picky to whom he shared his personal life and when though, so Max would need precise timing and careful choice of words to make this shit happen. 

He's been a bit too nice lately, though. Better lay on some extra shit now to make up for later when he was sure things would get too real far too fast for his liking.

David: Well, that's a good a reason as any, I guess!

Max: That, and my phone just died, so I've got nothing better to do now. 

David just smiled in response and started to gather up the needed supplies they had on hand in the cabin. Max mostly stayed out of the way, occasionally going off to do his own thing like plug in his phone, grab his backpack for comfort, and nab one of those hotspot badges Gwen stole from the Flowerscouts. He found one that managed to survive her giant adult tantrum. It was only a little bit scuffed and missing some of its paint from being tossed off and banging against the floor, which was just fine by him since he was planning to scrape off that hideous floral design anyway. Well, now he could get the word out to the gang about his situation when he could next. Or at the least to Neil and Nikki, since they'd blab about it the moment they found out anyway. And less awkward talking online to summer camp friends was no skin off his nose.

He pocketed the device in his backpack, since he was never one to turn down free shit when it made sense to take it, and waited outside the cabin for David to arrive. After David again left a note to Gwen telling her of where he was planning to take Max should she show up early, followed up by a quick trip to the supplies closet (which also happened to be the QuarterMaster's place of storage and residence during camp) to get some needed extra safety supplies since it never hurt to play it safe when camping, they then made their way into the forest together, on foot. Max hoped this wouldn't be too unbearable.

~

The sky was now black, pinpoint stars dotting its expansive canvas. As Max stares into the campfire they'd just lit, sitting against a log using his backpack as a pillow (having taken out Mr. Honey Nuts so he didn't get needlessly damaged and was just sorta holding onto him now), he reflects on the last hour or so and all he just did.

Once David took them on a small walk outside the camp limits and into the forest proper, it was only a few minutes of walking before they came upon a small, self-made camp clearing with the remains of his last camping venture there. There was a ring of self-placed stones for campfires, wood ash from the last campfire Max assumed David put out, and a few semi-mossy logs left out and around the ring of stones to act as seats. David quickly got into the rhythm of setting up a small camp, but made sure to include and educate Max on the go-to rules and tips for successful camping. They set up their tents (for show mostly since they had beds not far away they could go back to when they were tired enough to wanna sleep), collected firewood and lit the campfire up, surveyed their surroundings to check for animal wildlife, and then sat back to relax in front of the fire. 

It all went so smoothly, Max could hardly believe it. And the weirdest part? He actually enjoyed doing it. He didn't hate finding the wood, making the fire, pitching the tents, none of it. It was even a bit fun to learn about. Traditional camping felt way calmer of an experience than he'd envisioned it would be. Especially considering it was David teaching him it all. Once again, the man continued to confound Max; he just made things tolerable, even stupid or boring things.

David himself was impressed with Max's ability to learn and pick up the basics of camping so quickly, though he wasn't that surprised. Max had always shown the most potential of the campers he looked after during these past few summers. He was quite clever and attentive for his age, a natural leader to other campers and, despite the boy's personal claims, he had a knack for the general kind of camp activities he had to do even if they were against his will. Max was a bit skinny for his age, but did well in physical activities based in speed or agility. Tired quickly with his poor stamina, but had good willpower and committed to tasks both effectively and strategically. He didn't seem to love nature the way Nikki (or David) did, but didn't actively despise it like his friend Neil did. He mostly enjoyed aspects of it from afar and avoided the rest in favor of indoor or urban environments. And yet, he thrived in these environments, so much so that David was shocked the boy didn't seem more engaged when camp was in session. If only he applied himself more willingly during summer camp overall, he'd be a top-tier camper.

Breaking up the peace and quiet was, somewhat unsurprisingly, Max.

Max: Look, don't get the wrong idea about this. I still hate camp, I still hate nature, and I still fucking hate you. But...

He chewed on his words a bit before continuing, wanting to get this right the first time.

Max: ...but, this was . . . nice. So, yeah. Thanks, David.

Max looked away to try and save face, but he could just feel pride going out of David's body like radioactive decay. The very thought of him gushing verbal praise upon Max made him uncomfortable to put it lightly. David, deciding this was as good a time as any, got up to get something for Max. But what he’d gotten for him would really catch Max off guard.

From out of one of the several camping-supply bags, David pulls out a bag by it's little white handles, like the kind you get when you purchase knickknacks or souvenirs from local gift shops. A simple thing, white and blue vertical stripes all around the medium-sized baggie for a design, with some clear tape to keep it closed up at the top. It wasn't anything mind-blowing, but considering it was the end of camp and David had likely nothing of better quality, it was quite nice to receive. Max would be surprised by the fact he had a bag like this on him, but it was David. Of course he did. He had little gift bags and cards and shit on him all the time.

In David's words, "There's never a bad time to give somebody a gift." Max knew this was, of course, pretty horseshit. Still, the man always had gifting on the brain. And always made it work out well.

David: Here Max, this is for you! Sorry it's not a bigger bag, this was the largest size I had on hand at camp.

Max was pretty confused by this initially. It wasn't his birthday yet, and it wasn't a holiday as far as he knew either, so he had no reason to get gifts. He really hoped this wasn't some kind of shitty attempt at bribing him, to keep quiet about having to stay at camp longer than usual and barely have any food to eat. That wasn't really David's style but if that's what this was, it stunk of Gwen's handiwork quite a bit. She would be cheap enough to bribe kids to get what she wanted, that being compliance and quiet usually. But making David do it for her? That was just low.

Max: Why? It's not my birthday or anything.

David: Well, I wanted to give you a gift because I think you deserve it! It's the end of summer and I wanted you to leave camp this year on a positive note, with something nice to bring home. I hope you like it, it's one of my better works I think!

Max: If you say so..

Max, not really wanting to argue about getting free stuff that much, pulls out his pocket knife and cuts into the little tape seal keeping the bag opening closed. Though, when he looked into and started to reach for what laid inside the bag, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Well, he could generally speaking, but it still wasn't what he expected. Folded up all neatly into a square, beneath a sea of multicolored tissue paper, was a blanket. It was made of wool, creme in color, had little red hearts all over it; it was the one he'd seen David making earlier before Gwen came in the cabin to bitch. This blanket was beautiful, soft and well made. But why? Why for Max? He felt awkward not saying anything, so he tried to cover up his genuine surprise for the gift (poorly) and play it off cool, swallowing his pride yet again to give thanks to David.

Max: Th...thank you. This is a...nice...gift.

He didn't wanna chicken out halfway through giving his thanks, so he just kept it short and simple, no bullshit or pretending to barely care at all. At the end, he had to face away to collect himself mentally. Max was already worried about how his thanks came out, trying to slyly steal glances towards David to see how he was taking it. David could tell Max was struggling a bit to keep up this kind of outlook to his tone. He was a bit like Gwen in that way, always troubled by expressing positive emotions externally. David really wished he knew how to help the boy with this more actively, other than doing what he picked up from Gwen herself over the years of knowing her. Sadly, he wasn’t a therapist, and didn’t know the first thing about issues like these.

David: You're welcome, Max. I'm glad you like it!

Max, though he wouldn't admit it, really really liked this gift. Like, actually was happy he got this. It was soft, well made, warmed him up easily, was large enough for his size which made it comfortable to use for general purposes, and small enough to not be a massive pain to carry around or be smothered by. It even had a fairly appealing design to it, at least compared to the overly try-hard garbage he saw David occasionally make over the summers. This felt quite personal, a bit generic on a conceptual level but the effort and skill was clearly there. David seemed happy at this relatively warm reception to his gift.

Fuck, now Max really didn't want to go home.

~

It'd been about an hour or two since they set up camp, and still no signs of Gwen's return. It was still too early to pack it in, but there wasn't anything to eat so other than sit and talk, they had little else to do. Max huddled up in his new blanket, holding onto Mr. Honey Nuts and looking onward into the fire from his log seat. David, meanwhile, was mindlessly tuning his guitar and staring up at the stars interchangeably. They both really only had one thing on their minds. What to do next to kill time?

Max knew what he wanted to ask, as did David, but neither of them knew how to approach their respective subjects. How does one just ask about a child's home life and if they're being neglected? And how does said child bring up a man's apparently troubled past with entirely selfish reasons for wanting to know? Especially after the exchange of the blanket, these questions felt far more emotionally charged for their own reasons. However the emotional standing was between them, David was (unsurprisingly) beat by Max to asking first.

Max: Hey David? Can I ask you something?

David looked up from his guitar and smiled, somewhat grateful he wasn't the one to have to start with questions, though he wasn't sure what Max had on his mind to be asking.

David: Of course, ask me anything Max. What's on your mind?

Max: So...why are you...like you? (Fuck...)

David: Um, I'm...sorry? I don't believe I understand your question..

David looked as confused as Max looked upset towards the odd choice of words. He felt awkward trying to ask such a thing so suddenly. No backing down now, though. If he faltered here, Max would probably not have another good chance to ask him alone and in confidence. Now or never, essentially.

Max: Look, what I mean is, what was your life like before camp? And I mean before camp entirely, when you were a kid. You're just so...happy. Like..all the time, no matter what. You have a shitty job with a shitty pay, where you work for your shitty boss with your shitty co-worker, caring about some random shitty kids with their shitty specific interests in a shitty fake summer camp, all summer long, every summer. I don't understand how somebody, hell how anybody can take all that shit and see it as something positive, enjoyable even. Why do you care about such a shitty person like Campbell, why work at Camp here when you could go anywhere? Why bother trying so hard with me, some fuck-up kid who nobody likes and who hates everything you stand for? I don't understand. But, I...want to understand. I think.

David felt his blood run cold and a shiver go up his spine. Max wanted to know about his past, and to understand it of all things? What brought this on so sudden like?

David: M...my life before Camp Camp? Well uh, it was what you'd expect. Spending time with my mother, playing with friends at the local park, reading; it was nothing super interesting I assure y-

Max: Look David, cut the shit. I already know you didn't have an amazing childhood, Gwen told me already. Not that much, just that I should ask you if I actually wanted to know. So just, I don't know, be honest with me. I'm not gonna judge you any worse than I already do because you had a fucked up life before turning into whatever the hell you are today.

David stalls for a moment, thinking it over. He really didn't need to be this cagey about it, but talking about his old home life at all made him feel very unlike himself. Though, he really didn't wanna just avoid it entirely, especially after just being caught (sort-of) lying to the boy. He guesses this'll make talking about Max's home life a bit easier to bring up, and maybe it'll make Max more comfortable being asked about it. He took a deep breath and let it back out, nodding.

David: Alright. If you really wanna know, I won't pretend. God, where do I start? I guess I had a pretty normal childhood, all things considered really. I grew up in a nice neighborhood, knew lots of nice folk around my town, did well enough in school to not have that be a concern; I'd like to think my mother had a lot to do with that, always selflessly pushing me to be my very best self. But I wasn't always so well off, relatively speaking. I used to be a very...troubled child, emotionally.

He took another deep breath and started letting his mind wander back to the slightly darker parts of his past. Max sat quietly, listening intently and already wondering if asking this of David had been a bit too much.

David: When I was a very young kid, I never really got to know my father too much. Sometimes on holidays, a postcard here an there, but that was about it. As I got older, I started to really understand just how much of a bad person he was. And no matter how I hated the idea of my mother loving such a person, such an unabashed liar and thief and vagabond, I always just accepted it as a part of life. But then he did some terrible, truly unforgivable things to my mother and I. Things I can't even bring myself to talk about to this day, not without really forcing myself. But suffice to say, he truly ruined our lives and my mother's well-being. And the holiday visits and postcards stopped coming in once he got what he wanted out of us in the end. So, I never saw or heard of him again.

Max looked a bit shocked, but was trying his best to pay close attention and make sure David wasn't getting too worked up over it. Max didn't wanna see him cry, as much as he'd probably tell you otherwise. He was pretty shitty at times but he didn't enjoy people being actually miserable. It just felt too depressing to deal with and watch.

David: Outside of my mother trying to find him for her own reasons, I didn't even hear of him through others anymore. He just vanished from the face of the planet. I doubt it was his first or last time disappearing, though. I don't think I can ever forgive what he did to us. All this also really soured me and my mother's relationship for a...lot of reasons. I closed myself off to a lot of people I knew, I stopped trying hard in school to the point of purposely failing, there wasn't a day that went by, until the end of my first summer at Camp Campbell of course, that I wasn't actively trying to get my mother's attention, all just to rebel against her wishes. Anything I could do to be a terrible kid, I did. I'm not proud of my actions back then, even if I was just a kid that was, in some ways, justifiably upset and hurt. But, I've made peace with her since then, and we're in a much happier place now.

He sighed and looked at his guitar, suddenly feeling a bit homesick. This was hers, one she’d handmade a long time ago and given it to him as a going-away present when he decided to move the US permanently. It'd been awhile since he last visited his mother in person. Maybe this spring he could take a drive up to old Huntsville and check in on her. She'd been retired for a while new, and was starting to get up there in years relatively speaking.

David: Of all the things my mother has done for me to make me a better person than my father, none of them compare to her sending me to summer camp here. And that's saying something, knowing her and all she does. I don't think I'll ever be able to truly give back to this place what it's given to me. This camp changed my entire perspective on life, it helped me when I was at my lowest point. It saved me from becoming the thing I hated in the first place. Like my father.

Max had wanted to say something to him, something to maybe cheer him up or apologize for asking such a thing, when this clearly all bothered David and affected him far more than Max thought would have been possible. David just looked like a man who'd never truly had a terrible life in any way, shape or form. Like he'd always been like this. And Max always suspected something had happened to him to have such an unnaturally happy person exist in this day and age, especially considering what his job was and the daily ostracization he faced from his own campers due to his cheery nature in spite of the fake campness of Camp Campbell. But he didn't actually think this was the kind of thing that made David the way he was. He never really thought too hard about it though, since normally thinking about David at all caused headaches.

Max: So, uh, about your mom. What's she like? Just, you know, generally speaking. Since we're sort of already talking about her now I guess.

David seemed to brighten up a lot at this question, bringing some odd sense of comfort to Max as well, seeing David be happy as he normally is. 

David: Oh, my mother is so nice! A lot of people tell me I'm just like her, though I'd like to think mother's a bit more reserved in nature. She's a big gardener these days, last I checked, and she used to sell hand-made crafts and jams at local markets. Before that, people tell me Mom used to be a local police woman and community manager. She'd put together local events, help out the community and generally show people around in my hometown. She's always been a wonderful person, through and through! I couldn't ask for a better mom! Mom's made her fair share of mistakes and questionable decisions, sure, though I think it's only ever helped her grow and become better because of it all. Sometimes I miss being so far from her and home, but it's like they say; home's where the heart is.

Max: Well uh, thanks for telling me all that, David.

David: No problem, Max. It's always nice to be able to get a bit of it off my chest when I can. Makes me feel better in the long run.

David smiled brightly even after talking about so much shitty stuff in his life. Max wished he could share the sentiment. Though, he guessed there's only ever been one person like that to him in his family. All this sudden talk of great mothers made Max wanna talk about his Naanii, which he barely wanted to ever do considering his staggering lack of a reason to normally. It's not like she was his mom. She was just his grandmother, after all. But, maybe he could trust David to care enough to let him talk about her, just for a moment. Just for a little while.

Max: . . . your mom sounds a lot like my Naanii. That uh, means my mom's mom, since you probably don't know Hindi at all, I guess. 

David looked a bit caught off guard by this statement so suddenly. Max has never really talked about his extended family much, so other than some off-hand comments about his parents he kept his family and their affairs to himself as far as David knew. 

David: Oh wow! I didn't know you were Indian. Or, I guess the proper term in this case would be uh...Hindu, right? Though, I guess that explains those outfits you all wore during the Order of the Sparrow bonfire. They looked a bit too well-designed to be Preston's work by himself. So, your Naanii, huh? I'm sure she's a lovely lady to be around! Tell me a bit about her, please.

Max: I'm really only Hindu by association of my family, since I don't care about the religious side of that all. But, anyway. Naanii was nice. She was probably what you'd except from an old lady. Old. Nice. Always used to have tons of hard candy on her. She didn't speak any English because she's old and didn't come to America with my parents until she was well in her late 70's, I think. But she always took time to talk to you, even if you were just a little kid or baby. Made you feel like you were important to her. She uh, also made Mr. Honey Nuts for me. Back when I was like...3 or something. Something about it being a good luck charm of whatever. You'd probably have liked her when she was around.

David tried his best not to coo from the adorable image of a tiny toddler max with a brand-new Mr. Honey Nuts in his hands, possibly as big as him if Max was that much smaller as a baby. He guessed this explained his affection for the bear. Maybe Max didn't have such a bad home life after all. Still, David had a duty to keep the well-being of his campers in mind at follow through. Probably best to still ask anyway. But just then, a small thought hit him. Used to? When she was around? Was she...?

David: Um, Max, forgive me if this is stepping out of bounds here but, well, is your Naanii, uh....you know...not among us anymore?

Max: Yeah, she's dead. Died 4 years ago, when I was still 6. Once she wasn't around to watch me during the summers, my parents started sending me here. They just didn't have time to pretend I was worthwhile to them, lest I waste all their oh so valuable work time I guess..

Those were the words David was afraid of hearing. Now he couldn't back down. He had to know, for himself and for Max. Max looked away a bit, wanting to keep his composure together.

David: Max..I know you've told me not to, but I have to ask you this. What are your parents like with you at home? And what is their line of work exactly that they don't, as you put it, have time for you? Are...are they hurting you? Not taking care of you? Please, I need to know for your safety's sake. For your sake, Max. Trust me, if you need help, I can help you. At the very least, I'll listen to you about them.

Max was stuck internally on how to answer. He wanted so badly to just give in to his shitty self and deny it all, like he always did when people tried to ask him about his home life. Pretend it was all fine. Like he had an okay life and he was fine with the way things were. But he was so filled up with emotions thinking about them compared to David's Mom, and about his own Naanii that he just couldn't hold it inside his heart anymore.

Max: They.....th-they're...they're fucking awful! They don't spend any time with me, Mom's too busy with her fucking fashion line to bother making us a family dinner ever, and Dad's too busy tricking stupid company CEO's into making deals that line his pockets to wanna even talk to me! I have to use a fucking debit card just to buy myself groceries to live, David! I don't even hardly own any clothes of my own because just trying to bitch at them to make them buy me new things to wear is a fucking nightmare. I hate it, and I fucking hate them!! They don't care about me, I'm just an outdated publicity stunt to make them seem like human beings to the press. And I . . I-I . . .

Max felt hot teardrops well up at the corners of his eyes. He started to shake and couldn't stop the tiny tears from coming out of his face no matter how much he wiped at them. He just wanted to bury his head in the ground and never let anybody see him like this again. This weak and needy. This vulnerable. This broken.

Max: And you w-wanna know the fucked up part?? I love arguing with them, because then we at least have some kind of verbal contact! I can't wait for them to get pissed off cause I'm fucking terrible, and they have to know it! Th-that's why they hate me, I'm sure of it. I'm always so stupid, thinking they actually wanted me. I'm just fucking nothing to them, a waste of their money and time! All they want is to be rid of me! It's all my fucking fault....it's always been my fault they hate me...I'm such a fucking pathetic loser that they're probably too embarrassed t-to even look at me directly...it has to be why...they'd do those things to me...

Max just wanted to die more than anything at the moment, just to make this awful empty feeling in his chest go away. He hated it more than anything. Of all the worst forms of torture, isolation must surely be one of the worst. He felt like nothing when he was left alone, sometimes less than nothing. He didn't wanna go back to being alone at home, he couldn't do it anymore or he'd snap. David could only look on in pure disbelief, barely able to comprehend the things this child was telling him about his home life, and about the boy's own parents no less. He felt practically speechless, but he certainly didn't approve of such terrible things via his near-total silence. His blood boiled at the thought of somebody hurting this child like this, on purpose to make matters worse.

David: Max...

Max: All...a-all I can ever hope and wait for at home from them is a beating or a shouting match, and I always make sure it gets to that every time...fuck....I-I..

Max rubs furiously at his eyes, unable to hide his anger and sadness. soon unable to even keep his body still anymore. His hands shook, his body was trembling and he couldn't help but let tears build now to dripping size. He kept trying to talk about specific things but now he was so distraught that simple speech was almost impossible, only serving to further infuriate him and make it even harder. It snowballed from there, going from angry shaking to gentle crying, then from holding back tears barely to full on unabashed sobbing. David couldn't just sit there, so he did the only thing he could think to do for him that would matter. 

He got up, knelt next to Max, and pulled him into a hug. Max tried to fight it, but that wasn't gonna happen. The boy just didn't have the energy to pretend he wasn't hurting. He couldn't do it. Not anymore. The boy just let himself be weak for once.

David: It's all right now Max. I'm promise you, you're safe here, so let it all out . . .

All Max could do was bury his eyes into David's shirt and grip the counselor's jacket as tightly as his little fists could clench around them out of anger. The quiet crackle of the campfire mixed with the gentle sounds of night-time nature and now muffled sobs, making for a somber and emotionally dense atmosphere. David spoke softly to help calm him down, but tried not to be needlessly preachy.

This kid just opened up about a topic possibly for the first time ever, one so sensitive David could hardly believe that somebody so young had to hide and hold in all this emotion for so long. Or that Max felt truly safe enough to let this all out to him. So Max deserved to have somebody seriously help him in this time as best as possible, without being condescending. 

David: Max...you didn't deserve what happened to you. You deserve better. It's not your fault your parents are the way they are.

Max weakly tried to shake against what David was saying, but that made David pull him into the hug all the more. The man felt like crying himself over such things he's having to say to try to convince this boy he didn't deserve all these terrible things. All he could think of when he heard these angry sobs was himself as a child, angry at his father for far too many reasons to count. The idea that another child in this world, one he knew personally at this point, was subjected to such things like he was and made to cry like this, it made him so angry he could barely keep himself calm alongside Max.

David: You're better than what they did to you. They hurt you, and it was never okay Max. They shouldn't have hurt you. You always deserved better than that. I don't know what we'll be able to do...but I won't let you be forced to go back to that place, and back to them. Never again. I promise...

Max, at hearing that, gave up all attempts to keep himself together and just hugged David back, practically falling into the embrace at that point. He wrapped his tiny arms around David and just let himself cry it out. David put a hand on the back of Max's head in an attempt to comfort him, though David would be just stupid if he wasn't aware of just how awkward he felt doing so. It was like looking at a young version of himself, crying to him and looking for support, which felt strange to David. He wanted to be a pillar of strength for Max, he truly did, but the man had never really been able to do anything like this for anybody, not even for himself as a kid. Crying made David somewhat uncomfortable, be it his own or other's. Sad things in general bummed him out and while crying made him feel better sometimes, most of the time it made the man feel sluggish and exhausted, even just seeing it drained him. 

Gwen would be better at this, he felt. She might say otherwise in person, but she really did have a knack for handling stuff like this, being a person to lean on when you needed help and a shoulder to cry on when you were down in the dumps.

He wished she was here to help. 

~

After a good long cry and hug, Max finally was able to calm down a bit and return too just huddling for warmth hungrily in his new blanket. He felt some kind of way after all that crying, though he wasn't sure it was better. His eyes felt raw and his nose was a bit stuffy now. David elected to sit closer now to keep Max company after all that, occasionally offering up a tissue to the boy so he could blow his nose or wipe his eyes a bit. Suddenly, Max spoke up a little bit.

Max: Hey...David?

David turned to look down at the huddled up boy, surprised he was so ready to talk again after what just went down.

David: Yes, Max?

Max: Can you...not tell Gwen about me crying? I don't want people to know about that shit. Especially not her. She won't care enough to keep it to herself like you. So just...please don't. Or if you have to because you're Mr. Goody Two-shoes and have to do "the right thing", do it when I'm not around. I don't need her pity like that, not tonight.

David: Max, I can't not tell her. She has a right to know and be informed. But...I'll tell her when you're not awake, if it'll make it easier for you.

Max nodded and gave a tiny smile. David was gonna stay truthful to his word, but he still wished Gwen was here to help. It was taking her awhile to get those pizzas, he suddenly realized. God, he hoped she didn't get pulled over for speeding or arrested for using that card Max gave her, or anything like that. Maybe he should take Max back to camp and go out to find Gwen? But he didn't wanna leave Max alone right now, he was certain that was the last thing the boy needed.

To his relief, he soon heard heavy footsteps and smelt the recognizable scent of hot and delicious Sleepy Peak Pizza Bros. Pizza. Gwen was back, and thankfully saw his note of where they went. She had about 3 extra large pizza's in her one hand, an oven mitt on her hand while holding onto the boxes, and a note held in the other hand.

Gwen: Hey assholes, who wants some fucking pizza?

David: Gwen, there you are! I was just wondering about you. 

Gwen: Yeah, took a while to put all those frozen pizza's I bought into the fridge. Tiny piece of shit's so small I had to stuff a box or 4 into our own fridge, not like it's much bigger. Oh, and I left your card back at the Cabin, Max. Now we got some extra gas-money, food, and I can get the good road-trip trail mix for the drive home! Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Singh, you rich motherfuckers.

She pulled herself over to the nearest log-seat and handed out a box to each of them. She'd spent more than a few nights at camp using camp budget to buy the whole camp pizza, so she already knew what to order them all. David had himself a nice plain cheese, Gwen got half green chilies and half meat lovers and Max took the pepperoni and red chilies for himself. They each gorged themselves on their own pizza and chatted away for most of the next couple hours. The conversation mostly devolved into arguing about chilies with Gwen and Max.

Max: Are you fucking serious right now? Green chilies suck ass, they have no damn heat to them at all! Why don't I just eat a green bell pepper while I'm at it, at least those are somewhat enjoyable. Red's are the superior version, end of story every time.

Gwen: Dude, my grandparents literally OWN a chile plantation. Every summer as a kid I ate green chilies and red chilies right off their fucking counter-top, fresh as can be, and never once were the red ones as hot or as tasty. You can put a green chile in literally anything and make it spicier AND better! 

Max: Nope, that's it, Gwen's finally lost her damn mind. Who in their right mind could not love a good red chile??

Gwen: Somebody with a fucking sense of what's good, that's who...

Max: You take that back you fat, green-chile-eating whore!

Gwen: Watch it, or this fat whore's gonna kick your ass you shitty ankle-biter!

David: C-come on guys...there's no need to argue over it. Let's try to look at the positives instead! All 3 kinds of chilies have worthwhile merits we can learn to like and appreciate.

Gwen: Wait, all three?

Max: Oh don't tell me...

Gwen: ...you like yellow chilies???

David: What's wrong with liking the yellow ones? I think they're very delicious. 

Gwen: I mean...nothing if you're like, 70. I don't think I've ever seen somebody my age like them before. The only people I know at all personally that like them are my own parents.

Max: No way, your parents like them too? I thought it was just mine that liked them! Good to know you just lose your fucking mind when you turn that age range.

Gwen: Or, unless, you're a total wimp and just happen to like them like Davey here.

Max gave out a decently strong laugh, and even Gwen chuckled a bit behind bites of her pizza. David wasn't quite thrilled this was what was lightening the mood and getting everybody into a better attitude, but he was more than happy to see Max smile again. Though Gwen still needed to be brought up to speed on the nature of Max's parents, David felt happy knowing they could still all laugh about simple things like this. He just prayed it could stay like this, no matter what would come next for them.

As Max finally stopped laughing and returned to his pizza, he felt a lot better internally. But he couldn't get the hurt of being practically abandoned at Camp Campbell out of his mind. Maybe nobody's ever coming for him, because nobody in his family cared about him anymore. All he has left to care about in this world is Mr. Honey Nuts.

Well, except David. Gwen too, on a good day. But maybe that was all he needed. Max sure as hell would never admit that, though.

Not aloud, anyway.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~
> 
> Hoo boy, that sure was a short and unfulfilling chapter that took far too long to write. I think it was the Max-confession and the David backstory here that gave me the most trouble, the former far more so than the latter in all honesty. At least it's out now, because now we get to go onto the next chapter! It's longer, sadder, and involves legal shit I have to learn about now! So you know, generally setting myself up for success.
> 
> Fun fact: all the somewhat out of place chile pepper discussion in this chapter comes from (and is inspired by) real people I know and have talked to about this stuff, and the actual debates about which is the spiciest and most flavorful they have all the time. It's wild times. I...don't like chile peppers at all, myself, because I'm a wimp and don't like the flavor of them just in general. ^n^''
> 
> Oh, and speaking of setting up, big news! I recently was convinced by a much-wiser-than-me friend that I physically can't keep up a 2-week update schedule since these chapters only get longer and longer from here on out, not to mention more complex to write about. So! Now we move onto once every 3 weeks format. I think the extra week will really help me get these out and properly Beta them in time. Hopefully it means an increase in quality. ;m;
> 
> So, as always, if you liked the chapter, push the Kudos button (if you haven't already) since it always warms my heart to see, then drop a comment down below if anything looks funky or if you spy a typo, as well on how you liked the chapter or hated it! If you just wanna rant at me, go check out my Tumblr recoveryshit where you can say and submit anything you like to me! Of course, make sure to keep your eyes on your calanders for the next updates! From here, you can all expect (for certain this time) that Chapter 5 will come out on the 19th of November. Edit: Sorry for the unexpected delays.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy the plot notes, I guess! I don't know.
> 
> Ch. 4 Notes - David and Max do actual normal camping together to kill time, Max learns real camping isn't as shitty as he'd thought, David gives the blanket to Max, its cute and Max secretly loves it and thanks him, later while they're still waiting for Gwen to get back they're trying to think of ways to kill time, guess what max is curious its heart-tugging story time ahhhhhhh, David talks about his shitty father who he never really got to know too much other than he's a shitty liar and crook, and about his super a+ momma whose a peach and wonderful, Max starts to trust David more, starts talking about his Naanii (Grandmother) who gave Mr. Honey Nuts to him as a young child, David asks about Pradnya and Lakshman and their work, not many nice things are said, cue a bit of emotional shit about feeling like its his fault they don't care about him, tries to talk a little about the abuse and neglect some more but cracks, cries angrily under the weight of it all, David assures him its not his fault, and that he deserves better, maybe a hug or two if the mood is ripe, Gwen pulls up in the car after dropping off the frozen pizzas at camp, alot of feelings are eaten via warm pizza, talk of green vs. red chilies on pizza to lighten the mood, happyish times ahoy, cue prompt ending insert.


End file.
